Rainbow Boy
by WickedWillows
Summary: A crazy gay teen just discovers his powers and is off to Sky High! Hopefully he'll be able to survive discrimination, or at least graduate, and maybe find a hunky boyfriend? SLASH, eventual WarrenOC. Rated T for safety, language, and random adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first (ever) posting to So I'm probably doing something wrong.  
Anyways, I don't own Sky High. In any way, shape, or form. So please don't sue me.  
I do, on the own hand, own the characters that I have personally created in this fanfiction, so don't use them somewhere else.  
Also, a couple of notes about the story and text:  
I'm sorry, but I'm going to college next week. I won't update that much. I know this. Because I hardly write anything in the first place.  
Also, I'm am adament about good writing and grammar; however, I wrote most of this chapter in Diary form, so it kind of rambles. I'm sorry for being a hypocrite.  
I probably mis-spelled that. But, oh well.  
One more note: This story WILL contain SLASH MATERIAL. Yaoi, gay, whatever you call it; leave me alone if you don't like it. Just don't read it, okay?  
Now, the actual first chapter.

* * *

Chapter One: A Prologue, of Sorts.

_Okay._

_So this is my story. Sort of._

_Currently, it's kind of like a journal… to my life. But that's because I'm actually writing this in a journal._

_But not. Maybe._

_Whatever._

_So, anyways, enough with the vague-ness and lack of formal structure._

_My name is Gabriel. I'm seventeen years old, and am about to be a junior in high school._

_And today is my first day of school at Sky High._

_I know, right? I guess I'm kind of like a transfer student, except I didn't know I had super powers until a month or so ago._

_This was shocking enough._

_But then I learn, lo and behold, that I also have to change high schools._

_What an upheaval to my normal, amazing teenage life._

_But not._

_Double, nay, triple merde!_

_Please keep in mind, that I don't speak French._

_This is obviously a blow to me._

_Not the French; the changing high school thing._

_Anyways, it's going to be weird. I'm going to a new high school, leaving my "amazing" public high school. All my "friends" and so on._

_In reality, I had a lot of friends in junior high, but they all disappeared._

_Not literally, but… you know? They moved, or changed schools, and so on._

_So yeah._

_High School already blew._

_On the upside, Sky High has amazing elective classes (besides those oriented on super powers, obviously). Their Literature classes kick public school's asses. Hardcore._

_Plus, they give music lessons._

_Score!_

_Anyways, I'm rambling, and not writing down things that are important._

_What's important, anyways? This is my journal! I can write about my feelings, or whatever. Like:_

_Dear Dairy… Diary,_

_Today… I am upset._

_Why, you ask?_

_Well, probably because I'm going to a new high school, full of people I don't know, and my powers are… "awesome."_

_Except not._

_See, I can create these weird energy bracelets around my wrists, and then they transform into shit. Like, when I first "powered up," the right bracelet turned into a toothbrush and the left into a hairbrush._

_Then again, I had just woken up, and was attempting to make myself look presentable, which is hard enough as it is._

_And I haven't really had a chance to test these powers out, seeing as I was trying to keep them a secret from la famila._

_Okay, so I'm deviating again. So first, I'll explain about the "awesome" part of my powers._

_Then some info about me._

_And then some info on "la famila."_

_Anyways, you wonder why my powers are "awesome," right? I mean, it is cool. It can be useful in both normal situations and combat situations, whether I need them for defensive measures or offensive. This is, of course, assuming that I can turn them into things other than brushes. But I'm pretty sure I can, 'cause Christopher—wait, still on my power section; Christopher can wait._

_Anyways, the demise of my situation:_

_The energy that I create… isn't quite invisible. Nor is it clear, or one solid color._

_It's… kind of…_

_Well, it's fucking rainbow colored._

…

_Yes, feel free to take a few moments to let the information settle._

_I'm going to a new school (a new high school full of super-teens, mind you) where my super powers are going to make me look like a flaming homo._

_Which is both ironic and convenient, because I am._

_A flaming homo, I mean._

_But, that is not le point._

_Le point, is: Who wants to be so obviously branded when they are just changing high schools?_

_No one, that's who._

_I mean, I was already dealing with fucking ignorant assholes at my normal high school…_

_So yeah, Sky High is going to be amazing, no?_

_Anyways, new section: me!_

_I can tell you're excited, beyond excited; nay, beyond ready to hear about moi!_

…

_Maybe._

_So… like I said before: I'm Gabriel, the seventeen year old rainbow boy!_

_And, after that amazing image, here's some more!_

_I'm five feet and… nine or ten inches tall. I'm not quite sure. _

_I have long brown hair that I always pull into a ponytail, or, when I'm bored, I braid._

_But, when it's down, it reaches my shoulder blades._

_It has some blond in there; mostly natural, though I had highlights put in at the beginning of the summer… before my powers showed up._

_I always call myself fat, but I weigh about one hundred and sixty five pounds. And that's after I lost twenty some-odd pounds over the summer. Anyways, it's not important. I still have a gut(ish), no abs, and flabby thighs._

_And stretch marks._

_I obviously have issues, right Diary?_

_Anyways, I don't know really what else to write about me._

_I have issues concerning my self-esteem? And mostly I am a pessimistic cynical bastard, though I harbor deeply down inside an optimistic romantic? I have a strange sense of humor and a need to always be sarcastic?_

_Yeah, I could write that._

_Anyways, another new section: my family!_

_I've already mentioned my twin brother Christopher, so I'll start with him._

_So yeah, he's my twin and is therefore also seventeen years old._

…

_That's pretty much where the resemblance ends._

_He's a couple of inches taller than me and is much fitter, as he plays more sports and things. He has short brown hair. We both have brown eyes._

_Also, he's straight; and a total flirt._

_Girls, be wary!_

_Anyways, I guess he has the same powers as me, except his energy is black, with dark blue in there too._

_Anyways, I said earlier that I was trying to keep my powers a secret, right? Well, that's because I couldn't really control them. I could only power up every few times I tried, and then it was hard to get the energy to form any shapes at all, let alone a hairbrush._

_I don't know how I powered up when I was asleep, and then managed to sleepily create brushes._

_Anyways, Christopher told le parents about his powers, which was a great opening for me to tell also (not). Anyways, he demonstrated his powers (which he seems to have perfect control over) by clapping both hands together and using both wristbands to make a GIANT ASS sword._

_Like, seriously._

_GIANT._

_Anyway, my parents (neither of whom are super heroes) got a call the next day from Sky High. I still don't know how __they__ found out._

_But whatever._

_So yeah, that's my twin. In a nutshell._

_And I have an older brother, but he's off in college. And, as far as I can tell, which isn't far, believe me, he doesn't have any blossomingly late super powers coming up._

_Then… my parents._

_My dad is a lawyer and he makes good money, allowing my mom to be a housewife, of sorts. My dad is awesome, in a stern, lawyer way. He is a big flirt and a social butterfly, very similar to my older brother Adam. Dad is hardcore supportive about everything, but it's kind of hard to connect with him sometimes. I get along better with girls._

_Which leads to my mom._

_She's slightly more conservative than my dad (and much more Catholic), but is equally supportive. Of course, everyone in my immediate family knows I'm gay, though only a few of my aunts, uncles, and cousins know._

_Anyways, my mom and I have a great relationship. And she was an occupational therapist, but now she stays at home._

_So… that's my life, in a nut shell._

_Not really… but my wrist is cramping like a loon in loon-land, i.e., A LOT._

_So, this is going to be the end of my amazing fabulous first entry. I can tell that you are THRILLED SILENT for my next installment._

…

_Maybe I'll actually have something to talk about in regards to my new school._

…

_This, of course, is dependant on me surviving my first day._

"Gabriel! Quit hiding in your room, or we're going to be late to our first day!" Christopher yelled from his room.

"I'm coming!" Gabriel yelled back. He stood up from his desk, and closed his journal.

* * *

Yeah, that was the first chapter.  
Like I said, it rambles.  
I have a plot outline in my mind (sort of), but mostly I'm just going with the flow, yo.  
Now, I don't know how the review thing works (I've had a Fanfic account for like, 2 days, and this is the first story I'm posting).  
So... Review? I guess? 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter Two: The First Day, I Guess**

Gabriel walked out of his room to find his twin practically walking out the door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya later!" He yelled down the hallway, towards the stairs and the master bedroom.

"Bye guys!" Mom yelled back. "Have a good first day!"

Christopher and Gabriel raced out of the house, heading down the sidewalk until they reached their "bus stop." It was, in fact, the stop sign at the end of their street.

Almost as soon as they arrived, a bus turned the corner, and stopped next to the sign.

The doors opened.

"Welcome aboard!" the portly bus driver exclaimed. Christopher just walked by, always in an almost mad mood in the mornings. Gabriel smiled at the driver, but followed his twin to an empty bench.

The bus was almost full by this time. Gabriel figured that they, as the newest addition to the school, other than the incoming freshmen, of course, were the last stop for the bus.

The bus to Sky High turned down another road, and within a minute, the bus was hurtling down the access road to the section of interstate under construction.

Seatbelts came out of the seat, automatically strapping students into a firm lock. The bus transformed, and fell off the bridge.

Though it quickly accelerated into the sky.

And, after another few minutes, and the excited screaming had died down, the bus landed at Sky High.

Gabriel and Christopher got off the bus with the rest of the students. They had no idea where they were going, of course, but they could tell some of their bus mates were freshmen, and were just as clueless as they.

The first bell rang, and the many super-teens gathered on the front steps turned to go into the impressive school building.

The freshmen, who were a short distance away, were listening to taller student, who Gabriel viewed to be a quite cute boy, probably junior year, who began to lead them to their power placement. The two twins looked at each other, shrugged, and followed along.

"So," the boy told the freshmen, "the hero and sidekick tracks have merged for the most part since my freshman year, but you'll still get placed during Power Placement. That should take most of the day. You'll probably break for lunch, which should be good; they're serving pizza today, I believe. Anyway, then you'll go to your scheduled classes. Oh, you should get your schedule after you're placed."

By this time, the boy had led the students through a couple of hallways, finally reaching a large double door; above the door, a sign hang, stating "Gymnasium."

The students wandered in, looking in awe around the giant room, when a platform began to rise from the center of the room. A white light flew in from two doors and landed on the platform, turning into a woman, strongly resembling Wonder Woman.

"Welcome to Sky High, new students! I am Principal Powers, and… Well, you're about to be Power Placed. This year, whether you are dubbed as Hero Support or Hero, will be most challenging and enjoyable! Don't forget, that we, the staff of Sky High, are here in any way to help you succeed. Have a nice day!"

With that, she jumped up to turn into white star dust, or whatever, but she saw the twins standing at the back. She transformed, and landed behind the twins in a mere moment. By then, another platform was being raised, and a large man dressed in gym clothes was standing with his clipboard.

Principal Powers said to the twins: "You are the Sina twins, correct? You two should meet me in the central office." She turned to the boy who originally led the two here. "Will, please show these two students to the office before you go to class, okay?" With that, she zoomed away as a white sparkly thing.

Will walked over and introduced himself, as he motioned for the twins to follow.

_Phwoar_, I thought as I followed Chris and Will. _That boy is… to say the least, cute._

"Will Stronghold," he said as we followed him out of the gym. He began talking to my brother, amazingly enough, about our parents, sports, powers, school duties (and both laughed at the word "duties," mind you), eventually landing on girls. Which is a shame, as he is smoking fine. Playing for the wrong team, I tell you!

Shut up, brain.

By the time we reached the office, I knew more about Will Stronghold than… well, than I had when I left the house that morning. And he and Chris were fast friends—which is nice… for Chris.

"See ya later!" Will called out as he left, running down the hall to his first class.

We walked into the office, which a large and well lit room. We could see the Nurse's Office a few feet away, but a receptionist literally pop up out of no where, or somewhere behind her desk, and smiled very large.

"Hi! How can I help you!?" she asked is a slightly loud, sing-song voice. Both Chris and I looked at each other, a little shell-shocked by such vibrant (and loud) greetings.

I stepped forward. "Principal Powers asked to see us."

"Ah!" she exclaimed loudly, jumping up violently from her seat. She ran around the desk and out the office doors, screaming loudly:

"PRINCIPAL POWERS! TWO STUDENTS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Principal Powers walked out from a door behind the receptionist desk. She sent a white orb out to bring her back inside.

"Gloria," Principal Powers began, "I know you are excited about school being back in session, but would you please use the intercom button rather than yelling for me?"

"Absolutely, posi-tutely, Principal Powers," the receptionist Gloria beamed and boasted.

Principal Powers had already guided the twins back into her office, and was closing the door.

Chris and I had already sat in the chairs before her desk when Principal Powers turned from her door.

"Well twins," she said, as she moved behind her desk, "as you two are juniors, you will be Power Placed away from the incoming freshmen. You will also be missing two years worth of super-hero training, so you both will be assigned to another junior student who will help tutor you on the extra classes you will be taking outside of school."

She paused as Chris raised his hand.

"Yes, Christopher?"

"Can we choose which junior gets assigned to us?"

She smiled. "Do you know any juniors already attending here?"

I grimaced. I already knew what he was going to say.

"Well, that Will Stronghold guy was really cool."

Principal Powers laughed. "Yes, I think Will is 'quite cool,' as you say. He will be a great partner for you; good to practice your powers on, as he is quite invulnerable."

She turned her head to me. "Anyone you want to request, Gabriel?"

I shrugged. I didn't know anyone here, as far as I knew.

She sighed. "I thought you might make it a little easier for me. How about, I give you a day to find someone, or I'll assign you one tomorrow morning. Does that sound satisfactory?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great! Well, I guess all we need to do now is assign your classes and Power Placement. Please start by describing your powers."

Chris began going over, in great detail, both his and my powers. He did not leave out the color differences, much to my dismay, or the fact that I had problems controlling my powers.

She nodded as he finished his speech. "That should be enough information. Please demonstrate your powers by creating a frying pan in your left hand and a whip in your right."

Chris easily created the items she wanted, and sat back down. I stood up, and began my attempt.

I could feel the (rainbow) energy stirring in my body. I could easily push the energy through my body until it reached my wrists. I began the struggling process of moving the energy out, into the solid wristbands.

It took a minute, and I was already sweating on my forehead. I wiped it away impatiently after the wristbands had formed.

Principal Powers spoke up. "Gabriel, just create any object in both hands, whatever would be easiest for you."

I nodded, but I had no idea what I would make. Maybe just a spoon… or a fork?

Both were relatively easy to create, though it still took me twice as long as it took Chris to make his.

By the time I had finished, a bell rang, and we could hear students exiting their first period classes to go to their second.

"Wonderful," Principal Powers exclaimed. "You both are being placed in Hero class, though you should work on control and speed as much as possible, Gabriel. Now, you should just go outside and talk to Gloria about your schedules."

Chris and I stood up, thanked her, and left her office.

The next class period was spent organizing our schedules with Gloria; we ended up having different classes anyways. Our interests were too far apart.

My schedule was:

Mad Science Lab

Mad Science Lab

Advanced Jr. Literature

Music Lessons: Woodwinds

Super Powers 303

Hero Tactics 306

Gym

I wasn't too upset with my schedule. It was better than the classes I would have had to take at public school. I did have lunch after my fourth class, so I didn't have to worry about music class with bad breath.

I had already missed my entire science class, so I just began to look around for the Advanced Lit. class.

I finally found the class, though I had to ask a couple of students lounging by their lockers. They looked at me like I was completely insane, but they pointed me in the right direction.

I found the class a little bit before the next bell rang, so I had time to gather my bearings so to speak. Outside the classroom, I introduced myself to the teacher, a woman named Mrs. Powell. She seemed really nice, and asked about the books I had read throughout high school.

Another teacher came up to talk to her, so I excused myself to go find a seat. But when I walked into the classroom, I had a rude awakening.

I DID know some juniors who went to this school.

They just happened to be the very same friends that disappeared after junior high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guess what!?  
I still don't own Sky High.  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I've got 3 now!  
Yay!  
It gave me a fuzzy feeling inside, that people actually read and like what I've written.  
So yeah!  
Mwuhahaha.  
Anyways, 3rd chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Still the First Day, but Now With Friends From the Past**

I stood shocked as I walked into the classroom door. I knew people at Sky High.

They just happened to be the people that I would have hung out with in normal high school. Of course, they all disappeared. They moved. They changed schools. They gave me excuses about leaving. But here they were.

Sitting in front of me. No one had noticed me yet. I could still escape if I wanted.

"Gabriel?"

Or not.

I turned to look towards the window. I already knew who it was. I could tell by her voice.

Her name was Irene Ionow. She was my best best friend in Junior High School. She was a fellow flute player, in the same advanced classes as me. She was the one who told me that she was going to a more advanced school, and that her grandmother wanted her to make new friends. She wasn't allowed to hang out with me anymore.

She looked just as she had in Junior High. She still had glasses. She still had ridiculously long, straight brown hair, always hanging past her butt, if she let it. She had lost weight though; she looked much fitter than she had in Junior High. I guess being a super-hero would help one get into healthier body ranges.

Her eyes flashed with recognition when mine met hers. She nodded and grinned broadly.

"Gabriel Sina."

This time she said it, I nodded back.

She jumped up and we hugged. She really had been my best friend, and I was devastated without her at high school. We had dated for a month in seventh grade, but then I told her I was gay. We really became great friends after that, in eighth grade. It helped that we had the same interests and classes: all music and advanced studies.

She quickly pulled me over to sit next to her and she apologized.

"Gabe, you know, I'm really sorry that I abandoned you after junior high and everything. When I got my powers, Granny didn't want me to hang out with 'normal' people anymore, you know? But you're going to love Sky High. There are some really hot guys here." She winked. "Anyway, what's your powers? And how did you get them so late?"

I explained as best I could, and she sighed.

"Yeah, I couldn't control my powers when I first got them," she said. "When I first got them, water would always spill and go crazy around me. But I can completely control water and ice now."

I nodded, but began to look around for the other people I knew. Irene saw what I was doing.

"Svenny, or Sven, Cackle." She pointed out to me. "He's a telepath; you know, mind to mind communication, and sometimes, controlling one's mind."

Sven was still the skinny pale boy that I knew from Junior High. He had grown his hair out since then, so that the thin brown strands fell almost in a bowl shape. He still wore glasses, still had the strangest fashion sense (wearing dull orange colored pants with some band t-shirt), and still had the brains to take advanced classes.

Irene and Sven made the pair of best friends that I had, though Chris was still as close to me as a friend back in Junior High. We had drifted apart in High School as he made new, older friends. I was never able to find anyone to fill the gap that Irene and Sven left behind.

Sven looked across the classroom at me, surely hearing the tirade of thoughts that I was sending out from our Junior High past. He smiled at me and waved.

I laughed. I knew that I had found friends again.

Irene continued on her list of people. "The only other person you know in this class is… well, it's… Noah Simpre."

Noah Simpre was my first and only crush. He and I briefly had a fling right before high school; at band camp, ironically enough.

Then he left, but not before leading me on a confused and fucked up emotional journey. I later found out that he was just using me, just experimenting. He wasn't really gay.

I don't think he really considered my feelings.

But that was the past… I hoped.

Irene saw my conflicted expression, but decided to throw in her opinion anyway; she really hadn't changed from Junior High. We easily fell back into our old friendships.

"He's still a dick, by the way."

We both laughed.

"No really," I asked her, "what is his power, besides being a dick."

"Well," she almost hummed, "he's an electropath, just like Royal Pain. Do you know about Royal Pain?"

I shook my head, and she went a short tirade, lowering her voice after the bell rang. "Well, they have the power to control electricity and machines and those things. But Royal Pain was a hardcore villain, and she tried to take over the school freshman year. A bunch of sidekicks and Will Stronghold 'saved the day,'" she mimed with her fingers, "and basically dissolved the Hero/sidekick boundaries."

By the time Irene had finished telling me this, Mrs. Powell was up at her podium.

"Welcome back to another school year," she began. "I hope that you'll all start the year out right by staying diligent with your class-work. I'd like to collect your summer homework immediately, but decorum reminds me to introduce our new student." She gestured in my direction. "Meet Gabriel Sina."

Irene beamed; Sven began clapping with crazy abandon; and Noah turned his head towards me, slowly raising one eyebrow.

The rest of the class merely looked me over, and then turned their attention back to Mrs. Powell, who was busy reprimanding Sven.

"Don't clap so loudly, Mr. Cackle. It distracts the brain waves, as you should well know." She glared at him sternly over her glasses.

The rest of the class seemed to pass rather quickly. I was assigned about twenty books to read, those that the class had covered in the past two years. Then I was assigned their summer reading ("Ethan Frome"), given work for that book, and then class was immediately assigned copies of "The Scarlet Letter." This class looked like it was going to kick my ass, as the syllabus had eight other books.

It looked like I had enough books to read for the next year.

The bell rang, and I turned to Irene.

"Well, what do you have fourth period?" I asked.

She smiled. "I have Woodwind lessons. It's just me, the music teacher, and three other students. I've learned how to play piccolo and tenor sax, I get so much attention. Aren't you still playing the flute?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I've taught myself to play piccolo and oboe, sort of. But I have music lessons next too, so maybe it'll be better."

She nodded, and we walked to class together.

_Dear Diary,_

_Haha, I bet you didn't realize that I'd be bringing you to school with me! But don't worry; you are completely safe in my backpack. Unless you have a tendency to spontaneously implode. That would not be considered safe._

_Anyways, I'm sitting here in Music Class; the teacher is busy working with some boy playing saxophone, and I don't feel like working on this solo he just assigned me. I don't think it's bad that I'm not working on it; Irene is ignoring her solo and is doing homework for Mad Science._

_Irene… I can't believe that she goes to school here._

_It seems like nothing has changed between us. We still get along great. We've fallen into our old friendship groves. She rants and I listen and laugh. She really is funny when she gets all worked up. Of course, in the past, she didn't control giant icicles and water waves to fuck some people up._

_She started ranting about the normal things on our way to fourth period. They have really long breaks in between classes here. I mean, I could have left class, taken a shit, gone to my locker, taken another shit, and still made it to class on time. Granted, I don't like using school bathrooms, and I don't normally have to shit twice in less than ten minutes. So, I doubt I'll ever do that._

_Anyways, Irene was ranting about the normal things: boys, schoolwork, boys, her grandmother, and boys._

_I already knew every boy that she had dated since she last saw me, and she even pointed them out in the halls if we saw them. There was this one boy… _

_His name was Warren Peace, she said. They started met at Homecoming her freshman year; by the spring semester, they had broken up. Irene said that the differences in their powers made things weird for them, though opposites do tend to attract. She also said that he went "ish" around her, so she broke things off._

_Plus, she had eyes for her ex-boyfriend._

_Again._

_Anyways, Warren Peace… she pointed him out in the hall._

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_Phwoar._

_Just, wow._

_I couldn't believe she broke up with him._

_I don't think she can believe it either, though she is quite happy with her boyfriend now._

_His name is David "Sexiest Man on Earth" Tudeski._

_Well, that's how Irene introduced the two of us. She introduced me as Gabriel, also known as Gabe, "the most awesome and bestest and gayest friend" Sina._

_So yeah._

_But no, David is really perfect for Irene. Think Edward from that _Twilight_ series; you know, followed by _New Moon _and _Eclipse_. Ironically enough, I just finished reading the last one. And wow. Just wow._

_So, onward with the David description._

_He basically is just like the vampire that Stephenie Meyer described; he's gorgeous, he's understanding, he's patient, and he's completely devoted to Irene. And Irene is completely devoted to him._

_Like, it's perfect._

_Except that he's not a vampire. He's just uber strong and fast and stuff._

_And he's not immortal. _

_Or a mind-reader._

_So yeah…_

_Anyways, I should end this AMAZING second entry, because I really should start working on this solo. I don't know if I have to play it at the end of class or what. Also, Irene might not be practicing because she is such a damn good player that she can sight read it. I'm not that good, Diary._

_I know, you're amazed._

_Until next time, Diary!_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, hello again my readers!  
I'm actually really surprised that I'm updating (again), because I thought that I would not have time to do any of this.  
Instead, I find myself pushing off college preparations and other time consuming activities to write more on this fanfic.  
It's all because of my reviews! I have seven now!!  
It makes me super super happy.  
xD  
Anyways, I still DON'T own Sky High.  
Mwuhahaha. But if I did, it'd be like this story.  
Quick question: do you guys like Gabe? He's based off me?  
Answer right, and I write more! Answer wrong...  
dial tone

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The First Day (Again), but Powered Up, Yo!**

I walked into the lunchroom hesitantly.

I always hated the lunchroom in my old school; there, I could walk in and the entire cafeteria would go silent. They did that everyday, just some idiot's idea of making me feel bad.

It worked at first, but by the third or fourth day, it just got really funny.

But I tried not to laugh, to save their dignity, you know?

But that didn't happen here.

I don't think anyone really noticed that I walked in. They were all sitting with their friends and having a grand ole' time eating lunch and gossiping.

So I just walked around the tables until I reached the lunch line; I eyed the food, and I wasn't happy.

All in all, I'm a hardcore picky eater. I like chicken. I like chocolate. I like potatoes and corn. I like red apples.

And that's pretty much the extent of the things I like, other than occasional beef and junk food. I dislike most dairy products, particularly milk and cheese.

So, I just grabbed an apple and bottled water for lunch.

By the time I'd turned around to start looking for a table, Sven was standing in front of me.

"Hey, Gabe!" he greeted warmly.

_Hey Sven! _I practically yelled in my head.

He flinched slightly. "You don't have to yell. I try not to use my powers in the cafeteria; too overwhelming. Plus, I hear too much gossip that I really don't care about."

He started walking back to his table; I guess I was supposed to follow.

So I did.

Sven basically led me to an empty table near one of the walls of the cafeteria. The only person sitting there was David, Irene's boyfriend. He looked up from his book, smiled at the two of us, and continued reading.

I shrugged, and sat down, immediately taking a bite out of my apple.

Sven opened his mouth to ask me something, but looked at David instead. "Irene's on her way; she just finished talking about her solo with Mr. Henley."

Sure enough, within ten seconds, Irene had reached our table and kissed David. She then scampered off to the lunch line, grabbing her lunch before the line closed.

Sven turned back to me and asked questions; which was okay, I guess. He could have just read my mind.

"How was public school? I bet you're glad to get out."

Yeah, public school sucked. Like the time that _that_ happened… or _this_… or _that_.

Mentally, I started answering Sven's questions, even showing him some images and memories I had to back up my theories.

We were still having, what probably seemed to be a one-sided conversation, when Irene came back. She was carefully balancing her sandwich meat on her tray and opening her milk carton.

She smiled once she opened it, and, still walking towards the table, lifted it up to drink.

Then she tripped.

Her milk went all over her tray and parts of her face.

I knew two things instantly:

Firstly, Irene was going to be pissed. She loves milk more than she loves anything else. Once, in junior high, someone accidentally shook the table and spilled her milk. She almost started crying, before she slurped some more off her tray.

Secondly, Irene does not trip. Particularly when dealing with milk; see reason number one above.

She sighed as she kept walking, but suddenly the milk was flying back into the carton. Her eyes followed the movement of the milk and watched as she put it all back into the carton.

She sat down at the table and smiled at me. "Oh, the conveniences of having my powers never cease; you'll see Gabe, once you get yours under control."

I smiled and shrugged, again.

Suddenly Irene wasn't smiling. She turned her head slightly to the right, barely moving at all. I looked over the table, and I saw some strange striped substance on the floor.

Then something pulled Irene's hair, which was already close to the floor, lower.

She scowled, and turned her head suddenly; the striped thing tried to move away but layers of water grew rapidly on one part, suddenly solidifying into ice.

I could see a hand trapped right outside the ice; the striped thing was merely the sleeve to a very stretchy arm.

A blur went by our table, throwing everyone's hair up into our eyes. Something moving very fast broke the ice and released the arm.

By the time I had put my hair back down, everything was normal.

"What just happened?" I asked the group.

Sven shrugged. "Lash likes to play with Irene's hair, and try to annoy her; and Speed is Lash's best friend, usually the one to bail him out of trouble."

I turned to Irene, but she was busy reading over David's shoulder, playing with his hair.

I turned back to Sven, and he answered my mental question.

"Yeah, Lash is a student with the stretchy arm and Speed with the… you know, speed. They were two of the students helping Royal Pain out freshman year, and they just got released this summer. So here they are, back to plague Sky High once more."

I nodded again.

The bell rang for the fifth period classes to begin. Everyone lurched out of their chairs and began heading for the exit.

Irene grabbed my tray and led me to the area where we left them.

"What class do you have next, Gabe?"

"Uh… let me check." I pulled out my schedule. "Oh, I've got Hero Powers, Hero Tactics, and then Gym."

She frowned. "Well, I've got Tactics, then Powers, and then every junior has gym last; that's when we all play Save the Citizen, or any of those other games. But I wish I had Hero Powers with you; as a junior level class, it's going to be very difficult for you, if you can't control your powers yet."

I smiled at her. "Hey, would you mind being my tutor for my power training? Principal Powers told me to look for someone who could help me with all the stuff I've missed freshman and sophomore years. You could come over to my house after school, and it'd be tons of fun."

She smiled too. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. I'll have to check with my Granny; but I can hang out with you now that you go to the same school! Sweet!" We high-fived.

She pointed me out to Hero Powers class and then she ran into the bathroom to call her Grandmother, on the ever-illegal cell phone.

I finally reached the Hero Powers classroom, and I was shocked to find that it looked more like a gym class; there were no desks, just sets of bleachers across the far wall with a series of tables and chairs encircling an open circle.

Apparently, this class was designed to help individual students find new uses for their powers, and to practice their powers under slightly un-normal conditions.

The students who were already in class were seated in the chairs near the tables, so I went over there as well to take my seat. And then…

Warren Peace walked into the classroom.

He was, by far, the sexiest man I'd ever seen in person.

Ever.

He walked in, scowling, and moved to sit on the back row. I tried to be subtle, watching him only with my eyes, but I've never been the best at subtlety. I could already feel my face flushing by just looking at him.

What was wrong with me?

Well, there were a couple of things:

I'm a flaming homo.

Warren Peace is sexy fine.

I think Warren Peace is sexy fine.

He scares the crap out of me.

That was the bulk and gist of it. He scared me.

He had this aura of being… dangerous.

But I was distracted again, as Noah Simpre walked in the room.

I ducked my head down. I didn't know what the hell to do about him either.

I was sure that the only reason Noah hadn't approached me earlier was because of Irene. Irene was not a fan of Noah, at all. I was sure that some powers would have been released, had Noah tried to talk to me on my first day.

I still had my head facing the ground, but I could already feel him walking over to me. I decided to look up, face my past, and do this shit.

This was, like most of my ideas, stupid.

I wound up facing the crouch of his pants, which I had seen underneath so long ago. I slowly lifted my head until I was no longer looking at his pants, and saw his face; wearing his trademark smirk, with one eyebrow raised.

Damn it.

I bet he thinks I still like him.

Which I don't.

Luckily, Noah was forced to walk past me to find a seat; the one next to me had been filled during this (horrendous) re-meeting. He walked to the row of chairs right behind me and sat down.

The teacher walked in (thank god) and introduced himself as Mr. Field; I found out later that he was once a super-hero named Force Field, dubbed so because of his ability to create force fields.

Which is an amazing trait to have, when you're teaching super-students about their powers.

He started the class with the following speech:

"Welcome back to another year, class. As you should know, this class is designed to help you learn more about your powers, the abilities that you innately possess, and how to use them under circumstances of stress or danger. The past two years have helped you learn the most you can about your powers, from control to advanced attack methods. This year will be used primarily to finish up the areas covered in the past, while also helping to teach you about how your powers could be used in other, non-violent ways. Next year, I'm sure you're all thrilled to know, is the year designated for you to undergo simulations, in which you will be practicing the things learned in this class in a battle scenario."

He clapped his hands. "However, that is next year. We shall start out this year by reviewing each student's progress in the past, as well as some ideas for this year's training. When I call your name, please come to the front of the room and have a conference with me. Those of you waiting, think about the things you should be improving this year."

He pulled out a list, and began calling students in alphabetical order. I wasn't doing anything that I was supposed to, like thinking about my improvement for the year. I was instead, focusing on two other things; I was trying to ignore the movements behind me, such as Noah coughing to get my attention, I assume. I was, instead, paying close attention to the conferences between the students and Mr. Fields. I needed to know about these students, and what better way than to hear their powers and training?

The student up with Mr. Fields currently was a girl with the last name starting with B. She was telekinetic. She and Mr. Fields began discussing her progress: her freshman year was spent primarily on controlling her powers and then moving smaller objects. Sophomore year was designated on moving objects that were much larger, as well as objects that outside influence, like, those covered in force fields or those that are connected to wall outlets and such. Mr. Fields ideas for her junior year training included using powers against humans, willing individual appendixes to move (like voodoo: getting one arm to move or one leg). He also wanted to have her start working on moving things outside her range of vision, such as the pen in Principal Powers's office. Finally, he wanted her to learn the many uses of telekinesis outside of battle.

Fascinating things, Mr. Fields discussed with each student. I was quickly enraptured by the amazing powers shared in the classroom, as well as the intense training that everyone had already received.

I was really really behind.

I woke out of my self-pity party when Mr. Fields called Warren up the front. I began paying close attention again.

"Mr. Peace, let's review your accomplishments since freshman year."

Warren nodded briefly. I was disappointed; I had yet to hear his voice.

Mr. Fields continued. "Your first year was spent controlling your ability to create fire, mostly on your hands, and your aim as to released your flames. Your second year was spent creating differing volumes of flames, which you learned to spread across the majority of your body, which enabled you to learn how not to burn your own clothes and hair. Your sophomore year was also important as your control over your powers tightened considerably, and your emotions played less a factor in your unpredictability. Is that everything?"

Warren nodded once again.

"Well," Mr. Fields continued, "here is what I'd like us to work on this year. I'd like to see you create fire off your body, as far away as possible. I'd also like to see how well you control fire that you did not create, as well as working on controlling the fire you have created. Finally, I'd like to teach you the many uses of your power outside the battle scenario."

Amazingly enough, Warren nodded.

I sighed as he walked back to his solitary chair. He was such an enigma. And I was such a fool.

I started my self-pity party again, but Mr. Fields called Noah's name.

He brushed my arm with his, _accidentally_ I'm sure, as he walked to the front of the room.

He pisses me off so bad, the way he acts.

It doesn't help that he is hot, and his sex appeal is way way up there.

Like, nine out of ten on the sex appeal chart.

I didn't describe Noah before, simply because I didn't want to notice how much he changed, or didn't, over the years.

His hair had grown out, like mine. It was dark brown, and slightly curly near the ends; he kept in back in a pony tail, like mine, though my hair was still longer than his.

He, too, had lost weight since junior high. He was much fitter.

His eyes, of course, had not changed. I noticed them before, after the crouch incident. They were still light blue, almost with some yellow in them. I couldn't describe them if I tried, but they were intense. They made me want to faint.

I missed out on his and Mr. Fields conversation, I was so consumed by my train of thought. I stumbled out of my chair when Mr. Fields called my name. I had to walk past Noah on my way to the front of the room, and his eyes caught mine.

Mr. Fields looked me over as I approached, finally passing Noah and reaching his desk.

"Well, Mr. Sina, I understand the basis of your powers already; I taught your brother earlier today, and he explained the difficulties you are facing."

Geez, did Christopher talk to _everyone_ about me?

"I understand that you do not have a fellow junior acting as your tutor yet?"

"No, sir; I've already found a tutor, though I haven't informed Principal Powers yet."

He looked closer at me, almost like he was trying to read my mind. "Who have you chosen as your tutor, and why?"

"Irene Ionow; I chose her because she was my best friend in junior high school, and she described her difficulties in learning control over her powers. I supposed that she would be able to help me control my powers as well."

Mr. Fields nodded. "Irene is a good choice for you, though I would have preferred you to have someone who is invulnerable to pain, in case you powers are as _extravagant_ as your brother implied. With that in mind, I'd like you to work this year primarily on learning to control your powers. If you master that before the end of the year, we'll begin catching you up with the other students."

"Yes, sir."

I walked back to my seat, ignoring the person sitting right behind it.

I sat down, and let out a sigh of relief. I had survived this ordeal, though I was confused as ever.

I turned to look over my shoulder; I could see Warren sitting in the back of the room, his eyes closed; he looked pensive, though he was probably just bored.

Unfortunately for me, looking over my shoulder brought Noah into my line of sight. He smirked at me.

I quickly turned around, and buried my face into my hands.

What fresh hell is going to happen to me at Sky High?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples.  
So yeah, sorry it took me so long to update.  
But guess what!?!  
I'M IN FUCKING COLLEGE NOW.  
And it is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me.  
Yay!  
Anyways, here's another chapter. It's written in journal form.  
It doesn't really have much plot, but I was tired of writing about the first day, and I needed a way to nip it in the bud.  
So, here it is.  
I'm still trying to figure out the main plot and sub-plots of the story, so I have no idea when I'll next update.  
Also, college classes are really hard (at least, at the college I'm going to).  
So, we'll see.

I still don't own Sky High, by the way.  
Also, I loveeeeee it when you guys review. It makes me happy.  
xD

* * *

Chapter Five: Aftermath of the First Day, or, Diary Writing 101

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back home, following up on my wonderings written in Music class._

_Well, lots lots lots lots have happened since then._

_Most importantly, Warren Peace _talked_ to me._

_Also, Irene and Noah got into a fight._

_Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. How about I write what happened chronologically._

_Yes, Gabriel, that would be an excellent start!_

_Shut up brain._

_Anyways, so I last wrote about Music class. I went to Powers and had my powers evaluated; basically, I need control._

_Lots of control._

_Anyways, then I went to Tactics, which was unfortunate, because I just had to watch everyone else follow up on their summer assignments and things. Also, I didn't do shit because my powers aren't under control and I'm, as of yet, no longer allowed to work on them without someone else around._

_Which sucks. _

_How am I supposed to get better if I can't work on them on my own, when I don't embarrass myself in front of others?_

_I don't, that's how._

_So, after Tactics I went to Gym, and met up with Irene!_

_Yay!_

_But moving on. _

_Gym class was basically Coach Boomer yelling at people for something or another and then they all fought over some fake Citizen floating above a spiky thingee._

_Yeah._

_Anyways, Irene and Noah ended up getting called down there. Ironically enough, Irene was a Hero while Noah was a villain. They had teammates, but they just fought each other._

_Anyways, they started fighting, Irene trying to reach the citizen; basically, she kept trapping Noah in ice while he disassembled a fucking wall and made some kind of fire blaster or heat ray or something._

_Well, Noah was unfreezing himself and Irene was trying to freeze the spikes and the other two were doing something, I don't really remember, when Noah started yelling at Irene._

_I don't know exactly what he said, though I assume it was used primarily to distract Irene, but whatever he said was not good._

_Irene told me what he said after school, when we were going home; and I'm going to write it here, though I'm technically deviating from the main story:_

"_I bet you're glad that fucking idiot friend of yours finally deduced he had powers, aren't you?"_

…

_I assume he was talking about me, Diary._

_Anyways, Irene kind of got a little upset._

_So she kind of deviated from attacking the spikes things and turned to Noah, who was making all kinds of lightning and mechanics and magic shit happened._

_And everything got very cold and there were really violent sounds; like, for instance, the sound of water pipes bursting and ice shattering, and a couple of screams._

_Of course everything was dark; part of Noah's electrical theatrics, I'm sure._

_Anyways, the bulk end of the deal was Coach Boomer having a massive cow and yelling really really loudly until Irene and Noah were unconscious._

_Which was weird. Who would have thought that so much sonic noise could make someone pass out._

_Anyways, I was going to run down and help Irene, but David was already down there, picking her up, and taking her to the medical wing. Or the nurses office. Or whatever you call it._

_So anyways, I was rushing out of the gym to go to see Irene (and to make sure she could still hang out with me after school), when I, quite literally, bumped into Warren Peace._

_It wasn't so amazingly theatrical that I fell down helplessly or anything, but it was quite humorous._

_Anyways, I gathered all my books in like a nano-second and assumed a cool, walking away position. I said, "Oh, pardon me."_

_Because I'm just so proper._

_Like a proper dumb ass._

_And he __said__, "No problem."_

_He __said__ it. Didn't nod._

_Said._

_And…_

_Phwoar, he has a gorgey voice._

_Like, all deep and sensitive and amazing and shit._

_I wanted to faint._

_But I didn't, because I'm not that girly._

_Though I did practically swoon and blush on the spot._

_So I walked/ran towards the nurses office and he walked towards the front entrance._

_I mean Irene's my friend. I couldn't ditch her to follow Warren Peace around, the most amazing looking guy at Sky High._

…

_But that didn't stop me from pulling the "oh-my-god-I-have-to-turn-around-and-look-back-for-the-stud-slash-camera-crew-and-strategically-flip-my-hair-at-the-same-time" move._

_This, as I've said before, was like all my ideas._

_i.e. stupid._

_I not so casually ran into a column during this._

_But he wasn't looking, so I was okay._

_Anyways, I rushed to the office, unattached Irene from David, listened to her rant about Noah, and we went to my house._

_That's right Diary, I survived my first day at Sky High._

_And I totally met/saw the hottest guy ever._

_I found old friends._

_I met my old enemy/crush/Noah guy._

_So yeah._

_Anyways, Irene and I totally did not work on my powers at home. She swooned over Christopher for a while (I guess that crush never died, even though she has gone through many other boys), and then we retreated to my room to go through all my old junior high things. Then my parents came home, freaked out about seeing Irene, and we all ate dinner._

_Then she went home._

_And that was my fan-fucking-tastic first day at Sky High._

_Yeah…_

_Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep now, okay Diary?_

_You have fun. I'm going to put you somewhere safe._

_i.e. my backpack._

_Unless you still are trying to spontaneously explode._

_Stop that shit, Diary. I don't won't to biff you._

_Real real hard, yo._

_Haha, I make myself laugh, Diary._

_But seriously. Stop that exploding crap._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter!  
I'm really sorry it took so long; like I said before, I just started college and things are completely crazy.  
But in an amazing good way.  
Anyways, I don't really know where the story is going to go right at the moment, and that was one of the reasons that I haven't updated. I have never really known what was going to happen after the first day.  
But I do have a sort of plan.  
Sort of, not really.  
xD  
Anyways, this chapter is really fucked over in point of view, so it could get pretty confusing at one or two (or eight) parts.  
SO, sorry about that.  
Also, I really suck at writing in general, so I'm sure this will just be an amazing chapter.  
...  
Right.**

I still don't own Sky High, by the way. Gabe is mine mine mine.

* * *

**Chapter Six: I'm Really Sorry, I Didn't Mean to Make That Explode**

I am absolutely amazing.

That's what I tell myself as I power up and create my rainbow bracelets.

See, I somehow seem to have gotten myself into quite the predicament.

It is currently the third week of school. Ever since the first week, I'd been hanging out with Irene and Sven, working on my powers and trying to catch up on this entire Hero stuff that happened freshman and sophomore year.

I.e. I've been very very busy.

And during Gym class, Principal Powers told me that I wasn't going to be called down to play Save the Citizen, since my powers hadn't developed fully and I would be a hazard.

As it was, I had finally been able to power up every time and create the bracelets. I'd actually gotten really good at making them form other things that required no shape too. I could make this really cool shield looking thing with both my bracelets; like, imagine Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the fight scene between Dumbledore and Voldemort; in the movie, Voldemort was shooting all this glass at Dumbledore and Harry, and Dumbledore made some shield like thing.

Anyways, I could kind of do that, except it mostly blocks objects, not turn them to glass dust.

And it's not invisible, either; it's still violently rainbow colored.

And, up till now, no one at the school had seen my powers.

Because I wasn't allowed to use them in class with other students around.

Which I still think is weird, by the way.

Anyways, the point I'm trying to make, very badly, is that I am currently standing on the gym floor, dressed in body armor, about to Play Save the Citizen.

Which is both sad and horrible at the same time.

Horrible, of course, because I am going to die.

Sad, simply because my opponents are Will Stronghold, the very cute friend of my brother's, and Warren Peace, the incredibly hot and fiery (haha, I'm so puny) boy who claims my affections.

And my partner in crime (because we are the villains) is my twin brother Chris.

And he's very excited that he is finally playing this twisted sick game.

I don't think he really cares that he is practically going to be fighting the two most powerful students in the school.

By himself.

As I am completely useless.

Anyways, when I first heard my name, Irene and Sven looked at me like a nuclear bomb had just gone off. I was just as shocked as them.

I went over to Coach Boomer, who, like a sadist, was sitting in his little judge chair or whatever, to ask him the following question:

"Why in god's name have you called me down here when you have explicit orders not to make me?"

Of course, I was a little bit nicer in reality.

"Coach Boomer, I was told that I was not supposed to play this game as my powers have not fully dev—"

"SUIT UP!!"

I kind of flew back into the locker room after that.

So here I am, standing in the middle of the gym, with the entire junior class about to watch me cause a catastrophe.

Chris is standing next to me, practically jumping with excitement.

Warren and Will are standing across the way, laughing and slapping hands; basically having an early victory celebration.

Coach Boomer is sitting there, smiling very evilly.

I can see Irene and Sven sitting up in the stands. They look a little worried.

Then again, I'm about to pee my pants, so I understand their apprehension.

I should probably start thinking of a game plan, utilizing my powers (the few that I can control and use when under pressure, that is) to the fullest extent.

So here's my hypothesis:

I'm pretty good at creating a shield, so I should be able to defend myself, as need be.

I've learned how to create a rope or lasso thing, so I can distract Warren and Will, or throw them somewhere if I have to.

And, if worse comes to worse, I learned what not to do under any circumstance with my power; and that is, try to create a giant piggybank.

You are probably wondering why I know that.

Well, I'll explain, since time has apparently stopped in my mind, and I don't have to worry about the crazy Boomer starting the fight.

So, I was practicing my powers at home with Irene, and we were talking about something or another when she saw the piggybank that she had given me in eighth grade.

She freaked out and started hugging it and was really emotional.

Really funny.

Then she said "It'd be really cool if we had a giant piggy bank that we could put all this change in."

So I, as I was practicing my powers anyway, started to make one.

All the rainbow energy was leaving my wrist as I crouched over the ground, making this giant ass piggy bank.

When it was about four feet high, I was really dizzy and tired and almost finished.

But…

Right before I reached the top slit, where I would leave the coin hole open, I got really tired and accidentally sealed up the entire thing.

As soon as the transformation was complete, and all the energy from my wrist stopped flowing, the wrist bands reformed if I wanted to make anything new.

So I flew to the floor, really tired, staring at this giant rainbow piggybank.

Then everything started going slow motion.

The pig started shaking and after about two seconds it was moving quite violently.

In about a nano-second, Irene picked up this giant bucket of water and threw it over the pig. She froze this giant shield over it, right before it exploded into this giant rainbow supernova.

All the ice melted almost immediately at the top and fireworks of rainbows shot out.

It all swooped around me, landing on my wrists.

That's when I learned how to move my powers into shapes that aren't exactly objects, but rather more geometrics, just like the shield I thought about earlier. I also can make rainbow fireworks.

Very pretty, actually.

But that probably wouldn't help me in about three seconds.

I basically discovered that making my powers form a hollow object roughly four feet in diameter causes some internal pressure thing to happen that makes it explode.

Quite strange, actually.

Oh no.

Coach Boomer is picking up his whistle.

Oh god, we're about to start, aren't we?

My stomach has disappeared, and I don't think I can move.

There goes the whistle.

Ah, Chris is running towards Will Stronghold, already holding a sword in his left hand and a shield in the right.

This won't be good.

Where's hottie?

Oh shit, Warren is flaming up and he is heading right towards the citizen.

Okay, make rope.

Done.

Okay, use your brain to wrap rope around Warren's ankle.

Also done.

Now throw Warren away from the citizen.

Complete.

Good job brain; way to make coherent decisions and then follow through on them!

Okay, how is Chris doing?

Hmm… Will seems to be beating him up quite well. It's too bad for Will that Chris seems to be creating a rocket launcher with his bracelets.

That should prove interesting.

…

Oh my god, my hair is on fire!

Shit, shit, shit.

Okay, I slapped it out.

Warren must be standing up.

I turned towards where I had thrown Warren, and he was standing. He was also on fire.

He started throwing fireballs at me, so I started making my cool little shield.

It seems to be working fairly effectively. I can't see completely through it, but the fire seems to be hitting it and falling to the ground.

Cool.

Warren stopped throwing the fire and started running towards the citizen; I looked up at the clock and saw that the Heroes only had about thirty seconds left.

I grabbed the edge of my shield and flipped it like someone would air out a comforter on their bed.

I let go of one corner when I flipped it again, and all the energy formed a quick rope.

Yeah, I guess I really had gotten good at my shield and rope.

I flicked my rope at Warren, but I was distracted by Will Stronghold flying through the air, followed closely by a black and blue missile.

I looked over at Chris, and his rocket launcher had transformed into a remote control.

Damn it, he is too good at this.

I looked back over at Warren and he was jumping over the spikes right then to grab the citizen.

I flicked my rainbow rope over to him again, this time wrapping around his waist, and pulled him towards me, away from the citizen and the spikes that were inches above his body.

Unfortunately, I pulled him too close to me, and he flamed up his hands, and was about to beat the crap out of my face.

I quickly unraveled my rope and remade my shield as he started punching.

I was just in time.

After a few seconds, he tried a new tactic.

That is, he jumped back and shot the BIGGEST fireball I've ever seen.

It hit my shield and it exploded.

And by it, I mean both the shield and the fireball.

I felt numerous burning sensations across the front of my body as I flew backwards, hitting the far wall of the arena.

I could still see rainbow sparkles in the air, but that could have been my destroyed eye sight.

I passed out.

I woke up and Warren Peace was carrying me to the Nurse's office.

I fainted again, but this time, in a good way.

I woke up again, and Irene was talking to Warren in the Nurse's office.

"I don't know why Coach Boomer called him down there anyway; he's not supposed to use his Powers until they are completely under control." Irene was telling Warren.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to break his shield."

Oh my god, I had forgotten that Warren Peace had an even sexier voice than body.

Which is definitely saying something, since he is smoking fine.

I closed my eyes again and I coughed once or twice to make it appear that I was waking up. I opened my eyes again.

Warren had moved closer to the counter that I was on, and he was practically in my face.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to make that explode." Warren told me.

"Oh, that's okay; you can make it explode any time you want."

I started blushing, which probably looked amazing.

Or the complete opposite. Take your pick.

He smiled (I swooned), and the nurse swooped in, breaking the moment; I wanted to growl at her, but I didn't want to look (more) psychotic in front of Warren.

The nurse started scolding or talking or something and then Warren left.

How depressing.

Irene was waiting patiently for the nurse to finish instructing me on the proper application of salve for the numerous burns I'd received.

We walked out of the Nurse's office, about to head for the bus (which probably already left), when Will Stronghold ran up.

"Hey! Gabe! Irene!"

We stopped walking, mostly out of politeness.

"I was wondering what you guys were doing tonight? I was planning on hanging out with my friends at the mall, and I wanted to buy you and Chris dinner. You know, to apologize for beating you guys in Gym." He smiled and laughed at himself.

Well, I guess Chris made a good impression on the guy.

Then again, Will was Chris's tutor, so they already spent time together. I bet Chris isn't even hurt; that boy seems to be immune to damage.

Oh well.

"So, would you like to hang out? It's a Friday night, so there's no school tomorrow. And I'm sure that Warren would want to apologize, so you should definitely show up."

I perked up almost immediately.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Just call my brother about the details and I'll see if we can make it. Irene and I already had plans, but we'll try to swing by."

In all reality, Irene and I had planned on sleeping over at my house and watching chick flicks. But I had just changed the schedule, which I hope was okay with her.

"Great! I guess I'll see you guys tonight."

He ran off, and Irene looked over at me.

"You seem pretty perky about meeting the guy who just burned the shit out of you." She looked closer at me. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I laughed. "Not really, just that Warren is the hottest things since sliced bread. I would totally get burned again just to have him talk to me."

She laughed too. "Yeah, I always knew you were crazy and obsessed."

We walked out of school and got on the bus to go back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples!  
Have you missed me?! I hope so, otherwise, this chapter is kind of pointless; I mean, I'm certainly not writing this for myself (well, I am, but having you read this and comment makes me happy).  
So, anyways, it's Christmas break and college has been SO AMAZING AND BUSY AND STRESSFUL and stuffs that I haven't had a chance to update or anything.  
But here is Chapter Seven.  
Also... I have NO idea where the plot is going. That is partly why this chapter is so late in coming. I kind of... how do you say, pulled it out of my ass?  
Anyways, yeah, I'm oblivious as to where this is going. If you feel like reviewing to give me your two cents, feel free.  
Also, I know that the POV changes a lot, very quickly, and very sporatically. I'm sorry if it's hard to read.  
I just always change POV when I'm writing and stuffs.  
So yeah, enjoy.  
Also, I still don't own Sky High or anything; with the exception of all the original characters in the story, I don't own much of anything (unless you are counting material possessions; I do own a lot of books and stuff).  
And I love you guys for your amazing reviews. Just getting an email saying that you guys reviewed and said great things made me want to write on this lots lots lots.  
Unfortunately, Hendrix (my college) is bitchtastically hard.  
3 3 3 Will**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Shopping? With Warren Peace? Oh, Yeah!**

Hooray! Hooray!

I'm sitting in the shopping mall.

Can anyone guess who is in the immediate vicinity of me?

Yes! You are right!

Irene is next to me (as she is my best friend).

David is with her (they haven't broken up today! This is amazing!). And Chris in sitting across from me (because… well, I sat down in front of him, actually. So, he is across from me because I said so).

Then… next to us…

That's right; Will Stronghold and his crew.

Specifically, his girlfriend Layla, a girl named Magenta and her boyfriend Zach, a boy named Ethan, and Warren Peace.

The Warren Peace.

The boy of my affections.

Who accidentally burned my face earlier, but whatever.

Not important.

Well, I guess it was kind of important… I had to go to the nurse and everything. But it's all Coach Boomer's fault, that sadistic freak. He knew I wasn't supposed to play Save the Citizen, and putting Chris and I against Will Stronghold and Warren Peace was just cruel.

But, nevertheless, getting burned hardcore got Irene and I invited to go to the mall with said victors.

That is, Warren and Will (and crew).

I'm so nervous, just sitting here. Will just bought dinner for Chris, Irene, David, and I, for some odd reason.

I feel like my guard is going down. I'm about to act crazy.

I couldn't act crazy in front of Warren Peace. I wanted him to cuddle with me.

Calm down, Gabe. Calmness. Calmy-calmness.

Yes, stay calm.

Oh, finish eating French fry in mouth. Can't stop chewing in the middle of a thought.

Oh god, Will's girlfriend is staring at me because I stopped chewing for five minutes and just stared at the wall.

Panic. Panic.

Oh wait, I think she was staring at the person behind me. The person who is not insane.

There is no person behind me.

I'm going into giddy mode. Warren Peace is too close too me. I'm about to panic.

Well, panic more than I would anyway.

"Hey, I have to go to the restroom. Irene?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but I was already dragging her away from the table. I began to walk/speed dash towards the bathroom, with her in tow.

"Man, it was really nice of Will to buy us all dinner, don't you think?" Irene asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, good stuff." I paused in the middle of the mall to look at her. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

She looked me right in the eye.

She nodded. "No doubt in my mind."

I sighed. "I thought so." I kept walking towards the bathroom.

"Why? Gabe, what's the deal? I wasn't being serious."

I sat on the bench outside of the restroom area. "I know, Irene. I'm just in panic mode because I think Warren is really really hot. And I don't think he, or anyone for that matter, is going to like me."

She opened her mouth, undoubtedly to refute my sentiments, but I plowed on.

"I mean, I'm crazy. My mind jumps from topic to topic. I have long brown hair that makes me look like a girl and my eyes are boring brown. Why would a gay guy want a boyfriend who looks and acts like a girl? Hmm?"

Irene opened her mouth again, but I keep destroying my self-esteem.

"Also, I'm not physically attractive at all. My face is being attacked by teenage hormones and pimples and facial hair of unattractive appearance. I have a nice little pudgy belly and ugly legs. My feet are hideous, so I can never wear flip flops, and let's not forget the stretch marks that cover my ass."

Irene never closed her mouth. It was now just open in a silent 'O'.

"Finally, I have a child-like mentality; not only does it jump around from sentiment to sentiment, but it is also distracted by cute baby animals and shiny things. Plus I'm obsessed with ice cream and chocolate, so my lifestyle in general does not seem to be improving. Does this make any sense to you?"

Irene nodded.

"Okay, good. Now, do the best friend thing and try to cheer me up."

She laughed. "Finally! My turn!"

I bounced up and down a little. She was about to rant.

"First of all," she began, "you are not ugly or out of shape. You've lost tons of weight since you came to Sky High, probably because your power tends to burn away energy and body resources. You should probably start to eat more, not less. Also, your face is fine; you're complexion looks better and better. And your hair is gorgeous."

"Secondly, you don't know if Warren is gay or not. That might be one of the main reasons he hasn't talked to you. Also, you are being extremely shy; you haven't spoken to anyone except Chris and I since you got here. Warren, or any boy, is not going notice you sitting in the corner being broody."

"Thirdly, your personality is enjoyable. You keep the party alive and you make things less boring. And the whole child-like aspect of your mentality makes you seem cute and adorable. You just need to find a boy who respects all of these things. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

I laughed. "Good work! I'm cheered! Now, let's go tinkle."

We both ran into our respective bathrooms, and I headed straight for a stall. I despised using urinals, for numerous reasons:

First of all, they are impractical. Whoever designed the porcelain wall fixture should be slapped. If someone has bad aim, or the urinal is built badly, pee goes everywhere.

Seriously. Everywhere. It can even splash back up on said peer… pee-er… er… the person peeing.

So. That's impractical. And slightly disgusting.

Secondly, the little wall things that are supposed to separate the two urinals? Those aren't walls. Those are decorative attempts to serve a purpose at life.

And they fail.

Thirdly, standing at a urinal next to another person is really really awkward. I mean, I'm gay and already shy next to boys. Add one who is partially naked and I go spazzoid. Not so much fun.

And finally (I know, I go on random tangents, mostly to avoid real life; plus, mental monologues are entertaining and… well, that was it), the last reason that I hate monolog—I mean, urinals:

One time, I was in the WalMart bathroom using the urinal and some random guy walks in and starts SCREAMING at me.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE IN THE WRONG BATHROOM, GET OUT GET OUT!!"

Obviously, he saw my long brown hair, pulled back into its customary ponytail, and had a mental breakdown.

It probably didn't help that I was wearing girl jeans that really made my fat ass look really large.

Large and in charge.

So, that's why I always use the stalls. Unless I'm in a really big hurry and I don't think anyone is coming into the bathroom soon.

Anyways, I had spent waaay too much time in the bathroom; Irene had probably already walked back to the table without me. Maybe she was concerned.

Or maybe she thought I was mentally insane and couldn't figure out how to use the automatic sensory sinks.

Which I couldn't.

Okay, so Irene totally left me. I am now walking back towards the table in the food court.

Don't trip over the baby.

Don't kick the baby, no matter how much you might want to.

Turn the corner, don't crash into column.

Avoid random pedestrians.

Ah, I'm finally in view of the table…

Where everyone is sitting…

Or was.

I paused. Where was everyone? Did they leave?

Irene and I had still planned on going home together and having a sleepover. We had already bought snacks and picked movies and everything.

They must have went into some of the stores. They had to be around somewhere.

If anything, I knew I could probably find Chris in the game arcade.

I went there first, and, lo and behold, my twin was playing DDR.

Like a big fat nerd.

Needless to say, I pushed his opponent down and jumped up to take his place.

Also needless to say, but being said anyways, is that he kicked my ass at DDR.

But he did laugh at me and tell me that everyone went to Hot Topic.

Soo…

That's where I went next.

I actually should have went there first anyway; Warren always wore black and that Magenta girl had some goth style going on too.

Then again, Zach looked like someone had to custom make his clothes, and Will looked as if he just changed the colors on his t-shirt, his style was so unique and unchanging.

Also, Irene loved the shoes, bags, and band t-shirts that the store sold.

I had finally reached to store, where I expected to see everyone.

But… I didn't.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, quite perplexed and confused. Also, being the big idiot that I am, I totally forgot that I had my cell phone in my pocket. By the time I remember to use it and call Irene, she was already calling me.

"Gabe! Where the fuck are you?!"

"I'm outside of Hot Topic; where are you?"

"Oh, David wanted a pretzel, so we left the group outside American Eagle; Will dared Magenta to buy some of their clothes."

I sighed. "Well, where should I go? Should I meet you and David, or should I go hang out with everyone else?"

"I don't know, figure that out yourself! Just kidding, come hang with us and we'll meet up with everyone later."

I laughed, and replied "Roger, roger. Over and out!"

"Wait!"

But I had already hung up. I turned around, and leapt forward, with the intent to head towards the pretzel store.

And I bumped into someone.

Big surprise, right?

And I think I figured out what Irene was going to tell me before I hung up on her.

Noah Simpre was kind of in the mall.

Why do I always have to bump into boys and then look like an idiot?

After I ran into Noah, and fell onto my ass, and yelped like a little girl, and sprung back up, and ignored his raised eyebrow, and finished my conjunction list, I struck an amazing pose, with one hand on my waist, and I asked him this question:

"What are you doing standing right behind me?"

He smirked his smirky smirk and said, "Well, I was going to say hi. We haven't really had the chance to chat since you transferred to Sky High…"

And he was probably wondering why that was the case.

See, I was avoiding him.

Like the plague.

Or like that ex-boyfriend slash ex-slut person who was a biiig mistake and who I never wanted to associate with again.

Either one.

Also, whenever Irene saw him, which she was quite good at (I swear, she must have a Noah sense or something; he could turn down the hallway we on in and she'd know in a nanosecond and would drag me off somewhere), she'd glare and him or make us disappear.

So, my company was usually hostile or something.

But, my mind was going on tangents when Noah spoke again.

"So, how have you been? Still chasing after boys who don't want you?"

I narrowed both eyebrows and glared at him. I had forgotten what a jerk he was.

And how hot he looked when he teased me.

Not the right thought process. Focus. Focus on hating him.

"Gee, Noah, it was great seeing you but I got to run. K' bye."

And I sprinted towards the pretzel stand.

I thought about turning back to see how my actions had affected Noah, but I decided against it, for two reasons.

First, that might indicate that I was interested in what he thought, which I wasn't. It might also indicate that I cared about him at all, which I didn't.

Secondly, there were lots of people and obstacles in my path, and turning my head away could prove catastrophic in the tripping and crashing into stuff area of my life.

I finally reached Irene and David, gasping, because I had just sprinted a hundred and fifty so yards, and sat down.

Irene looked up at me. "I saw Noah a few minutes ago, and I was going to warn you to look out for him. But, guessing by your athletic little jog there, you've already seen him."

I nodded. "He kind of made sure I bumped into him."

She nodded too. "I figured as much."

"Anyways," she continued, "I saw Will and them go back to the arcade to pick your brother up, and they sent me a text saying that they were leaving. So I think we should just go a have our sleepover."

I agreed, and we went back to my house.

And I knew the following things from my day:

First of all, my power is flipping awesome, even if it didn't protect me from Warren Peace's fire.

Secondly, Warren Peace is hot hot hot. And his fire isn't a joke, fo sho.

Thirdly, Noah Simpre was my enemy. My hot enemy who I couldn't think about romantically at all (brain, if you don't stop this thinking about Noah thing, I'm going to lose my mind… you, that is). Also, he was Irene's enemy, who she hated with the fire of a thousand suns.

And finally, I suck at DDR.

What a productive day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!  
Well, I finally made another chapter... it kind of sucks.  
Actually, it's really confusing and stupid; probably because I have nooooooo idea what I'm doing... or where the story is going.  
FIRST: I don't own Sky High. I do own the following characters (and their is a brief description following each character):  
Gabe Sina - protagonist, rainbow boy, crushing on Warren, completely bonkers, boy crazy  
Christopher Sina - twin to Gabe, black and blue bracelets, completely bonkers, girl crazy  
the rest of the Sina family  
Irene Ionow - best friend to Gabe, ice/water powers, bitch, goes through boys  
David Tudeski - Irene's boyfriend, strong/fast, doesn't talk much  
Sven Cackle - friend of Gabe, telepathic, smart and stuff  
Noah Simpre - royal douche  
SECOND - ... I don't know.  
THIRD - Some of you reviewers (who are awesome, btw) have been asking questions about the nature of Gabe and Chris's powers... I haven't decided how they work yet. It'll probably be important to the plot later though...  
Anyways, this author's note is taking too long.  
Here's the chapter.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Boo! Boo, You Whore! **

List of reasons that I'll never get a boyfriend:

1. I'm criminally insane.

2. I look like a girl.

3. I'm physically unattractive (even looking like a girl).

4. I've got a child-like mentality, and I'm not attracted to pedophiles.

5. I make too many freaking lists.

List of Irene's replies:

1. You are not physically unattractive, even if you aren't the most masculine person.

2. Just because you are mental doesn't mean you can't hide it… until you're in a committed relationship where they won't leave you.

3. Why are you putting my fucking replies in another list?

I absolutely love lying in bed.

I do believe that lying in bed, either before going to sleep or just after waking up is amazing.

I assume it's even better if you have a significant other to cuddle with; I wouldn't know, but I like to assume that.

I wonder if anyone else gets into bed and has a myriad of crazy thoughts that are flippin' awesome.

Like, the lists I made above.

Or… how hot Warren is. Or Noah. 

Or how much of a jerk Noah is. I can't believe I ever liked him.

Like, liked him.

Anyways, he's a total douche. And I have completely more important things to think about.

For example, Sky High's Halloween party tonight.

I don't really know what I should go as… I mean, there is always the hilarious option of going drag; I could probably pull it off convincingly.

That might not be the point, but still…

Or I could choose some random anime character like half of my friends.

Or I could get dressed really slutty, which is what the majority of the population, super powered or not, does on Halloween.

I wonder what Warren is going to wear…

Ugggh, I should probably get out of bed and call Irene.

Yes, that's exactly what I should do.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

I just laughed into the telephone.

"Oh, hey Gabe. What's going on?"

I sighed. "I'm trying to figure what I should be at the party tonight. What are you going as?"

"Oh, I'm going to be Aerith from Final Fantasy VII. And I convinced David to be Cloud from the same game. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, I guess. But David isn't blond."

"Yeah, but he will be in about four seconds."

I heard David yell and Irene laugh, but then the phone cut off.

Ring. Ring.

"Hey Gabe."

"Listen, Sven, I'm trying to figure out what to go to the party as tonight. Any suggestions?"

"Um… not really… I'm going as Professor Xavier from X-Men. But I'm kind of busy right now; Noah and I are working on making this wheelchair into a hovercraft."

"You're hanging out with Noah? You two are still good friends from junior high?" I asked speculatively.

"Yeah," Sven replied. Then I hear in the background, "Sven, who are you talking to?"

Shit, Noah's onto me; well, not literally.

Hang up, real fast.

That was close.

I open up the room to my bedroom and look directly to my left; even though it was past noon, the door to Christopher's bedroom was closed, and the light between the door and the frame was dark.

He must still be asleep, though I could use his help costume wise.

Maybe I should just give up, and not go at all.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hellooo?"

"Gabe? It's Irene. I have some awesome ideas for your costume. So come over to my house. And bring anything you have for a Cloud costume, okay?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the phone went 'shlooooooop.'

Or the connection was lost, for people who need clarification.

Five hours before the dance started, I showed up at Irene's house; it had taken me that long to shower, secure a car from my brother, hunt down anything that looked like part of a Cloud costume (ironically, I found a shoulder piece and necklace that would work well; I don't know why it's ironic though), and to drive out to Irene's house.

I opened the door, and was greeted by Aerith and Cloud, almost perfectly represented.

"What took you so long?" Irene asked me.

"Everything. Plus, you live in the middle of nowhere," I reminded her. I threw the bag of Cloud stuff at David, who caught it easily, rifting through it.

"Gabe," Irene began, "did you know that I sew clothes and stuff?"

I shook my head.

"Well, after I went to Sky High, and broke up with Joey (again and again), and lost you to public school, my Granny thought I needed a hobby. So she taught me, and I caught on really fast. Anyway, I have tons of costumes that I've made from practically everything, and I figured you could find at least one costume worth wearing."

I walked into her room and freaked out. Costumes were everywhere, from everything.

Irene went to one pile of clothing. "Here are all of my other Final Fantasy costumes, if you want to be in the same genre as us. But I don't really know any character that you fit the type for."

She moved on. "Here is a bunch of anime clothes. Here's a costume for Link, Zelda, or Sheik from Ocarina of Time. I thought you could be one of those three."

"Here is my closet, which obviously contains all of my clothes, if you want to go drag. Oh, in the very back is my Homecoming dress from last year; it's sky blue and would totally make you look like a princess. Oh, and I could do your hair! That'd be fun."

"Anyway, this pile is – well, is not important, because you should totally wear the dress. I want to do your hair."

I can't believe I'm in my high school's gym wearing a giant princess dress.

Seriously? Is this what my life has been degraded to?

Luckily, I look amaaazing, so no one will recognize me.

For example, my hair was piled on top of my head and pinned and sprayed and pretty much not ever going to move again.

I was wearing make-up.

And the dress was really tight in the top (but Irene had made me have boobs somehow, it's weird), and then, right at the waist, it flares out really really really really big.

Like, I can hardly walk. Let alone run, if something bad happens, which, knowing me, was likely.

Anyways, I'm just kind of dancing next to Irene and David, who are being mushy and almost disgustingly sweet; bleh.

Anyways, I was looking around for anyone who might recognize me when Sven practically appeared behind me.

His costume looked great, at least; I mean, it's kind of hard to make a wheelchair hovercraft not look good.

"Well, I was hearing people talk about a gorgeous new girl in a sky blue dress, but I see they were mistaken," Sven said.

"Did they really say gorgeous, Sven? Or are you elaborating?"

"No, I'm not lying. Uh, here comes your brother. Is he going to be pissed?"

Yeah, he probably was going to be. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. I turned to look at him and my mouth fell open.

Chris was practically wearing nothing. His costume consisted of golden underwear. I assume he was Rocky from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Gabe, what are you wearing?"

"Chris, what are you wearing?"

"I'm Rocky, of course. And you're wearing a dress! Is that make-up too?"

"Oh, Chris! I can't believe you recognized me! That's weird."

"Yeah, of course I recognized you," he scoffed. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

I sighed. "Well, I couldn't find any other costume and Irene wanted to do my hair, and it just kind of happened."

He shrugged. "Whatever. I wouldn't have known if you weren't my twin." He stalked off.

I sighed. That had gone well. When I was in ninth grade, Chris had freaked out when I wore make-up to school one day, and had a major cow. Now I just try to avoid those scenarios.

Luckily, I had lived through this one.

I turned back to tell Irene and David that my costume wasn't working, that everyone knew who I was, but they weren't there. Instead, I could see Noah coming towards the dance floor, almost straight towards me, so I began to plan my exit strategy.

About twenty seconds after I began my escape, which was difficult with my enormous dress, the lights went out.

There was a collective groan throughout the student population.

The group of girls right next to me began to gossip immediately.

"Oh, I hope it's not another attack by Royal Pain. Hasn't she crashed four events here at Sky High already?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah, it's almost routine now. She just busts in, with her weird alien sidekick, and pulls out the Pacifier. While she's making her speech, the staff began to creep up behind her and capture her. Again." The second girl replied.

"Then she'll just escape from prison, again, and she tries at the next event. This is so old." The third girl finished up.

The lights suddenly flared on, and the doors busted open.

In rushed a weird green alien thing, followed by some knight in golden armor.

They jumped on stage and pulled out some gun thing. The knight began to speak.

"Greetings again, Sky High! I've come to conquer you once and for all!"

By now, the staff was stalking up behind him (or is it her?).

The knight suddenly turned around and shot all of the staff. Babies appeared after a brief intense light.

Pandemonium reigned afterwards.

All the girls around me swooped towards the exit; as they were rushing past me, they knocked me over.

Lots of people started stepping on me, so that was kind of annoying.

And painful.

Then someone grabbed me, picked me completely up, and started running.

I opened my eyes to find that David was carrying Irene and I each in one hand, going straight for the exit.

We didn't make it.

Suddenly, solid steel doors fell down and trapped us in the gym. David made a hairline turn and took us to the top of the stands, where we were relatively safe. He put us down.

From the top of the stands, we could see Royal Pain taking her time, shooting only the students who were trying to attack her or escape. We could also see tiny robots climbing through the ventilation shafts and beginning to attack students. Students from all across the gym were beginning to power up and defend themselves.

All of the sudden, the wall at the back of the gym busted open, and three more adults rushed in.

"Hey, Pain, we're here!"

Irene and David gasped, so I assumed that they were more super-villains here to help out Royal Pain.

David jumped down of the stands, landing on a robot, and started destroying all the machines he could find.

Irene had her eyes closed, and I could hear a water pipe freaking out.

From the top of the stands, I could see Will Stronghold flying and attacking Royal Pain, who had handed the Pacifier to the green alien. She fought Will as the alien kept shooting sporactically.

I could also see Noah and Sven near the main exit. Noah had his hands on the door, electricity everywhere, while Sven was gathering people, mainly underclassmen and side-kicks, near the exit.

Noah finally unlocked the door, and the students began rushing out, Sven following.

Noah closed the door again, before a giant hoard of robots got through, and joined the battle fray again.

The water pipe in the distance finally broke, and Irene joined the battle, controlling a massive water wave and freezing any villains she could find.

I decided to sit up at the top of the bleachers and watch. I couldn't really fight anyway, and destroying Irene's dress would be an awful way to repay her.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise, and I fell through the bleachers.

I landed in complete darkness, except for a ray of light coming through the hole. It was like a spot light on me, and my dress glittered.

"Hey there, little princess," I heard a silky voice say through the darkness.

Immediately, I created a shield going straight up to the hole of the bleachers. On the inside, I started to laugh. The villain in the dark, whoever he was, thought I was a girl.

Tentacles started attacking my shield, but the tentacles were weird looking; they were a shade off black, looking almost see-through. It was almost as if the darkness itself was attacking me.

Just as a side note, which is completely gross and off-topic, I couldn't help thinking of hentai at this moment. You know, I was almost completely trapped in the darkness with some sick villain who could wield tentacles.

That's right, I was going to get raped.

Anyways, it was an amusing (well, actually it's not amusing, just weird) though that I had right in the middle of the battle.

Suddenly, the side of the bleachers exploded as a burning robot flew inside. The burning metal lit up the darkness, and I could see a man step back into the shadows further away. Most of the tentacles attacking my shield had disappeared.

Warren Peace walked through the hole in the bleachers, examining the robot he had just destroyed. He noticed the rainbow tower, and immediately his hands blazed up again.

Tentacles from the corner of the room, made from shadows, rushed forward and attacked Warren. A ring of flame rushed out from his, pushing back the tentacles. Warren threw some fire, lighting up all the darkness.

We could finally see the villain, who was crouched in the corner. Well, I thought he was crouched, but he was in the floor. Looking through my shield, I was the he was sinking through his shadow, and then he was gone.

I took down my shield and Warren walked over.

"Hey Gabe," he said.

"Hey Warre—hey, how did you know it was me?"

He laughed, it was all deep and rumbly, and said, "Well, I knew it was you. No one else could look as good in a dress as you." He laughed again, and my heartbeat picked up. "Plus, no one else I know has rainbow powers."

Good point, I thought.

The darkness behind me suddenly surged forward, and grabbed the bottom of my dress; it pulled me off my feet, dragging me backwards into the darkness.

Needless to say, I was screaming like a little girl in my terror.

Warren blasted fire everywhere behind me, until there were no shadows pulling me anymore.

Then he ran over, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Then he started to drag me out of the bleachers.

As we ran, I didn't think of much of anything, besides the fact that Warren Peace was holding my hand.

Upon walking out of the ruins of the bleachers, I got to the chaos just in time to see Christopher stab Royal Pain.

In the shoulder.

In his Rocky costume.

With his giant ass sword, reminiscent of the sword from that anime Inuyasha… Tetsaiga or whatever.

What a melodramatic attention whore; why couldn't he just tie her up or something?

Anyways, she went down; probably passed out or something. Her arm is probably completely severed or something.

Hmm… maybe she won't want to crash anymore events.

All of the robots suddenly deactivated, and the other two villains (besides the shadow one, who had probably already escaped) rushed out of the school.

Warren dis-attached his hand and ran off to help Will switch the Pacifier to save the faculty. My hand felt oddly cold.

Irene popped up out of nowhere next to me. "Boo! Boo, you whore! Holding hands already, eh, princess?"

I just smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEEEEEEY.  
I like you guys; you review and tell me MAGICAL things even when I don't update.  
I love love love this.  
Okay, so I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, A YEAR... or four months.  
But, I'm done with finals. And college (freshman year, at least).  
So... I might write more.  
(keep your fingers crossed)**

First and foremost, I **still don't own Sky High.  
**Secondly, this is a crap excuse for a chapter.  
I have no idea where I'm going with this story.  
Hopefully you'll like it.

Oh, and the site is having a minor cow when I paste my text here; it never gets section breaks right. So, whenever you see

--a--note--like--this--

it is probably signalling a new section. So, hopefully it doesn't break the flow of the story or confuse you or piss me off to where I delete this chapter to fix it. Again.

* * *

**Chapter Whatever: Christmas Time? Power Projects? Hooray!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you noticed how long it has been since I've written here?! Did you miss me at all?_

_No? Didn't miss the strange ramblings of my teenage hormone driven insanity?_

_Well, I wouldn't have either._

_So, a great deal has happened since the Halloween party a few weeks ago; actually, I'm lying through this pen. Nothing has happened. I was exaggerating to make my life seem more exciting._

_Shut up, Diary. I can write whatever I want to._

_For example, "douche."_

_See, I didn't have to write that, but I did. It's the word of the week at school. All I'm hearing these days is, "Don't be a douche-bag!" or "You silly douche-goose!" or, more rarely, "Shoot your douche cannon!"_

_I don't personally understand, as the idea of a "douche" is quite repulsive to me; let alone a "douche-bag" or a cannon that shoots "douches."_

_Interesting stuff, Diary; very interesting._

_Anyways, as I was saying before my little anger tangent, things are pretty tame. I've been going to school. Doing the things that a normal teenage rainbow powered boy does. I.e., eating tons of chocolate, hanging out with Irene, dancing in my bedroom, catching up on superhero stuff, and reading waaay too many novels for my literature class. Mrs. Powell is crazy awesome, so I don't mind that homework too much._

_On the other hand, practicing my powers is a major pain; Irene and I have been thinking about it, but neither of us can really decide why my powers don't work as well as Chris's. I keep thinking about movies and comics and things and I say to myself, "Hey, why don't I just put myself into MORTAL DANGER so that my powers will miraculously start working perfectly and I kick bad guy booty!"_

_Then Irene slaps some sense back into me._

_Anyways, I'm sitting in class right now and - _

_--This--is--a--new--paragraph!--_

"Class? Class! Calm down and be quiet."

Fifth period, aka Hero Powers three hundred-something, was a disaster today. It was the day before Christmas Break, and everyone was going haywire. Mr. Fields was having a few problems controlling the classroom, and... class hadn't really started yet.

"Okay, class; today, being the last day before break is going to be pretty tame," Mr. Fields began, "we're just going to be discussing your winter project."

I groaned collectively with the class as I put my diary back into my bag. Hero Powers was my least favorite class, as my powers were stupidly not working. Mr. Fields goes on rants about Christopher every time I meet with him personally. "Christopher has amazing control over his powers! They are so versatile! You should really try to follow his example," and so on.

Anyways, Mr. Fields continued with his lecture: "As you know, one of the major goals of junior year is to orient you students in the non-aggressive uses of your powers; the abilities that you could use in normal day situations, or in a way that isn't super-hero work--or super-villain work for some of you trouble-makers.

"Despite your preferences towards good or evil or whatever, you all are still assigned the following project:" Mr. Fields began to write on the board.

_You are to discover at least three non-violent everyday uses within the household and three uses within the working realm (that is, the non-powered world)._

_Furthermore, this research will be done in groups of two, both students are required to find three uses of their combined powers; one use is required for combat and two are required for non-violent uses._

"As you all can read," Mr. Fields continued, "that requires each student to find nine uses of their powers, three of which must be conjoined with another student's power. So, I guess I will assign you your partner's now."

Mr. Fields pulled out his role-sheet.

--random--POV--switch--

I'm going to FREAK out.

Okay, imagine the scenario! Warren and I working together over Christmas break! It's perfection! If this was a movie, this would totally work out.

Okay, quit bouncing in your seat. People are staring.

Don't glance back at Warren. Keep your head down.

Okay, quit bouncing! Even Mr. Fields is looking.

Mr. Fields began calling out names, going in no particular order, which was perfect, since Sina and Peace were pretty far apart alphabetically. Oh... the excitement! The tension!

"Warren Peace? Yeah, you're going to be paired with..."

OH.

MY.

GOD.

The suspense it KILLING ME. Why is he taking forever to call out my name?!

"... Noah Simpre."

My head shot up faster than Speed's sprint. I turned my head to look at Warren lovingly (or creepily, if I was judging myself objectively), then to glare at Noah.

Noah looked back at me, over to Warren, then back to me, raising one eyebrow and smirking quite sinisterly.

I turned back to the front, fuming. Knowing my luck, Noah would open his big mouth to shatter all my dreams. My dreams!

As I melodramatically planned my suicide, Mr. Fields continued calling out names, until only mine was left.

That was when I realized that the class was odd number; I was the odd one out.

"Gabe Sina, I've assigned your partner to be your brother, from second period. Both of those classes had odd numbers, and it made sense to assign you to each other."

I nodded sullenly. There went my dreams of snaring Warren Peace over the holidays.

Wow, I'm such a creeper. If I was Warren Peace, or any boy for that matter, I'd start running away from me right now.

--hey!--another--new--section--

So anyways, Christopher and I are home already. Preparing for the long break where I will be unable to wield my powers-again.

But he will and it will be depressing. So in order to avoid this horrible fate, we'll just put off this project for as long as humanly possible!

"Aight Gabe, ready to start this project!?" Christopher screamed as he ran into my bedroom, covered in armor and dual wielding a double sided axe and a mace with a huge spike on one end.

This was all noticed in retrospect, of course, because during this forceful entry of my room, I shrieked and panicked (in the most dignified of ways, of course); that is, I peed mentally and slammed my head back, hitting my book shelf, resulting in MASSIVE amounts of books crushing my head.

Actually, I'm lying; I created a barrier before that happened.

Unfortunately the barrier couldn't hold the combined weight of all the books, the book-shelf (which fell over with the books), and Christopher, who leapt to attack me in order to. . . . well, I don't know why he did it.

The barrier collapsed, hitting my head quite forcefully, rendering me unconscious, JUST LIKE the girl Violet from the scene from the movie The Incredibiles. Remember near the end of the movie, when the entire family was fighting the giant Robot thingee? And Violet created the force field to protect herself and Dash, but then the Robot sat on her? And she was knocked unconscious from the barrier?

Yes, that is similar to what happened to me.

Eventually, I woke up; Christopher is no where to be seen. My room, however, was insanely clean. How very nice of him. He must have straightened up.

I might actually thank him after I KILL him! (I have to give him props though; even my books were back in order according to favorite series first, then favorite series by author, the favorite books or random genres; slightly insane, I admit, but things have to be in order!)

I rushed out of the room to find my insane psycho brother... I guess I was going to attack him or something.

I paused in the hallway; maybe I should grab my pillow and attempt to deck it out with a non-lethal weapon, seeing as he can wield deadly objects. This thought was interrupted as I was standing in the middle of the hallway right next to Christopher's room. I looked in and he was sitting at his desk staring at me with eyebrows raised.

So I glared at him as I stomped into his room, preparing to give him a verbal thrashing when I noticed he was writing in a notebook. Which looked a lot like my diary. OMG!! Where was it when he cleaned up my room?! Did he even know I had a diary?

"IS THAT MY DIARY!?" I screamed.

"Uh, no, this is notes for our power project; I'm documenting our latest experiment. When did you get a diary?"

"Oh," I said, a little put off by exposing the fact that I had a diary, but making myself feel better by ignoring his question, then remembering he had attacked me got me instantly angry again, "Why did you burst into my room? Are you insane?"

"No. Actually, I was seeing how you respond defensively when surprised by an attack. The results weren't actually too bad considering you sent up a shield immediately. But the experiment was completely worth it considering what you did next."

"What?" I asked confused. "I was knocked unconscious."

"Yeah," Chris said, "your powers went haywire."

"My powers did something?" I asked.

"They sure did!" he exclaimed, quite giddily-I guess powers really got him hyped up. "Your powers sent up an immensely strong barrier that enclosed your entire room. I attempted to break it, not trying too hard, of course, and it remained rock solid. I stopped though, when I saw what your powers were doing inside the barrier."

I stood in his doorway. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, quite attractively. I'd even venture to say that some confused drool was hanging out.

"While you were unconscious," he continued, "your rainbow powers were cleaning your room; very effectively for that matter. Beyond that, another barrier was set up around yourself, AND another one next to your desk. The one next to your desk was smaller and appeared to be covering what looked like a diary. My guess is that your powers took over subconsciously and protected the things you were most concerned about at the time. Namely yourself, your room, and your diary," he finished triumphantly.

I continued to stand there, mouth hanging open. Chris got up, closed his "journal," and walked past me towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get a soda; you want one?" he yelled back.

--getting--a--soda?--

"So how do we want to go about this?" I asked Christopher, while he moved the furniture in the living room.

"First things first, we get all this shit out of the way and turn our most spacious room into a battle arena!" he screamed manically.

I began to think that my insanity is not, in fact, caused by me being weird.

It was genetic.

And AMAZING.

Chris fell over laughing at himself. I continued moving the smallest chair in the room.

"Anyway," he continued, "once the room is clear, you'll work on making GIANT barriers and I'll work on breaking them. Once we get that, we'll work on making even better giant barriers and I'll work on breaking them too." He smiled with a dreamy look on his face.

Ok, maybe we are both insane, but at least I have more of an imagination than idiot boy.

"Right. . ." I said, "maybe we could also work on something that won't destroy our living room." Fortunately Mom and Dad were out for a week. Dad went to a business meeting and Mom to keep him company.

On the other hand, Adam is home (Adam being our older brother), as it is also his Christmas holiday.

AND GUESS WHAT, DEAR READERS?

He too discovered he had super powers.

Which are baller.

He has the ability to heal wounds; nothing big, but he can set bones and do minor stuff really easily.

So he's still going to go back to college and become a doctor; sounds good to me, right?

But anyways, he walked into the living room as we finished moving the furniture; Chris called him in to be a stand-in nurse in case anything drastic happens.

"Ready Gabe? You should make a shield now!" Chris yelled energetically.

I created a shield around myself and began to wait it out. Chris started attacking the shield with a variety of methods:

He started with his giant sword, which seems to be his weapon of choice (remember that time that he severed Royal Pain's arm? She was in the prison's medical ward for, like, eighteen hours). Then, after he got bored with the sword, which was doing plenty of damage-my shield was cracking in a couple of places-he decided to create his remote controlled rocket launcher. He shot a rocket, piloting it towards the largest crack.

It hit, and exploded in a blast of blue and black energy.

My shield exploded at the same time, creating a blast of rainbow energy.

The two simultaneous explosions froze suddenly and began to mix together; after about three seconds, the energy had melded into a bright silver ball that began to pulsate.

Pulse.

Pulse.

The ball shrunk, and then suddenly expanded into a major explosion, destroying our entire house.

Actually, that's what I assume would have happened, had Chris and I not created barriers around it as soon as it started mixing.

So, my list of things that create giant explosions now consists of rainbow piggy-banks and mixing my energy with Chris's.

Woo, playing with my powers is tiring work.

I stumbled back into my room after three or four hours of training. The living room was relatively okay, with the exception of a rafter falling (Chris was a little enthusiastic in attack my shield; creating a giant sword then jumping in the air to get help from gravity seems a bit excessive).

The good news from the session was an increase in my abilities. After an hour of constantly creating barriers around myself, I got this weird feeling in my left arm every time. Then, I started, like, I don't know, flexing my arm every time I created a barrier.

Then Chris had lots of problems breaking them. It took him twice the energy and twice the time to break through; and instead of the barrier exploding dramatically, it merely cracked.

At the very end of the session, for an experiment, I created a buckler on my left arm, as if I was going to be dueling and needed my hands free. Then Chris started attacking it, and he couldn't break through at all. I suppose the shield was just like the barrier, except very condescended in power and form.

My cell phone started ringing, and it was very psychedelic; my ring tone was called The 80s, or something. Basically, my ring tones sucked and I couldn't order any offline because my phone is really old.

"Hello?"

"Gabe? It's Irene."

I laughed. "Really? I had no idea! I mean, I just assumed it was someone I knew, as my cell phone doesn't normally ring for telemarketers and my caller id isn't working and this around here have just been--"

"Gabe, you're rambling again."

I laughed again. "Really? I had no idea! I mean, I just assumed that you were calling to hear my voice and talk about how things are--"

"Gabe, you're an idiot."

Chris walked into the room. "Hey Gabe, do you wanna go to the mall? Adam wants to buy clothes from American Eagle. Who are you on the phone with?"

"Irene. And don't end your sentences with a preposition," I replied.

"Who are you on the phone with, bitch," he retorted.

"That's not a question now."

"IS THAT CHRIS?" Irene yelled from the phone, loud enough for Chris to hear. "TELL HIM I SAID HI!"

Chris and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Irene, I think I'm going to the mall with my brothers. Why did you call me?"

She laughed in a nervous kind of way, which made me suspicious.

"Irene? What has happened in the last six hours since I've seen you?"

She was silent for a few moments, but then she laughed again. "Well," she began, "I was hungry and David wanted to go out tonight. Actually, he wanted to go to the Paper Lantern, but I promised I'd go there with you."

For those who are unaware, like Chris, Warren Peace worked at the Paper Lantern. Also for the unaware, Irene promised to go there with me to stalk Warren. And by stalk, we mean... well, we mean stalk.

Also, I don't like Chinese food.

I had a mini-spasm and Chris looked at me funny. "Yes, I'll totally meet you there. I'll go with my brothers and they can drop me off there in an hour, as long as you can bring me home. Is that cool with you?"

"Yep. See ya in an hour."

"Laters!"

Chris looked at me as I threw my phone on my bed and began to run about my room. "So," he began, "you are going with us?"

"Yeah," I said, rushing past him. "But give me five minutes to shower!"

"Five minutes?" he shouted as I ran into the bathroom. "It takes you five hours to get ready for anything!"

Ten minutes later, my brothers and I were at the mall, and my hair was still wet.

I hate when my hair is wet.

--This is a note from the author--

Thirdly, I am finishing this from the start of the chapter, even though I don't have a third point.

Hey look! The chapter is over!  
Okay, so I luff all of you guys reading this. I really love the reviews you guys post!  
(Let's be honest, I still can't believe anyone reads this and actually likes it! How weird?)  
Granted, I reread it every once in a while and laugh, so whatev.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to comment suggestions for the next chapters.  
Or insults about how I never post and I still haven't gotten Gabe and Warren in bed together.  
:D


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings dear readers!  
I hope everyone is having a lovely summer; I'm sorry I don't up date so much.  
In fact, this chapter would not exist if not for my lovely twin brother, who helped me brainstorm, motivated me, and, in the end, did most of the grunt work by typing it up.  
Hooray for twin brothers!  
Anyways, I don't own Sky High. Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Panic and Some Huff and Puffs**

I've learned that the key to success is to be extremely witty.

On the other hand, time management and flexibility are important.

But the most important thing is to NOT PANIC.

However, as I am currently standing in my town's mall staring at Warren Peace, panic seems like the best option.

As some of you wonderful stalkers of my diary might remember, I was supposed to be seeing Warren later in the evening, at the Paper Lantern with Irene and David. Of course, he didn't know that I would be seeing him; part of stalking is to see but to be unseen. However, it would appear that it was his day off.

He and Will Stronghold were browsing through a cell phone freestanding thingee outside American Eagle, which is inconvenient for two reasons.

First, my brothers and I were planning on going to American Eagle, which means they would see us. That'd be awkward and not perfect, as my hair was still annoyingly wet and hideous looking. I quickly pulled it back into a bun.

Second, the booth only reminded me that my phone was being retarded. I couldn't get reception in my own house, let alone anywhere else. I needed to get that fixed.

However, that wasn't the problem at hand. Actually it was, because I needed to make an emergency phone call.

I ducked behind a pillar that was conveniently close by, letting my brothers pass while staring at me very strangely. However, Adam was desperate for new clothes and Chris was used to my insane behavior, so they kept walking towards the store. Great! Less witnesses for my phone panic attack.

Ring. Ring.

"Gabe? When are you meeting us here?"

"Irene! I'm staring at Warren Peace. He's at the mall!"

Irene gasped. "That must be why I haven't seen him yet! It's his day off!"

"No shit? I mean, I thought I was having a vision or something, but he's browsing through cell phones."

"Oh, how is your cell phone doing?" she asked. "I've been getting a busy signal every few times I've been trying to call you."

Sigh. Another fault to add to that growing list.

I heard my brother shout in the distance. "Gabe! Where areeee you?"

I heard footsteps approaching. Aslan was on the move.

"Irene, I have to go. Chris is about to drag me into an awkward social situation."

"Okay, don't panic, Gabe! I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and moved from behind the column.

Right into Christopher, who practically lifted me above his head in his excitement.

"Hey, why did you disappear? Will and Warren wanna say hi!"

And Chris ran toward them, dragging me towards my own personal doom.

Or salvation, if Warren didn't think I was an idiot.

Eventually, Chris deposited me in front of Warren and Will, looking pleased with himself.

"Hey Gabe," Will Stronghold said to me.

I immediately became calm and smooth, as I always am in a scenario calling for social actions. I calmly waved with said, "Hi."

"Hey."

PANIC. OMG, WARREN SAID HEY.

I turned to him as well, still showing the calm and smoothness of a professional talker, and said, "Heeeeeeeeey Warren Peace, how are you this lovely afternoon? It's very bright and sunny and stuff."

As any normal person would, Warren kind of laughed off my crazy intro, and turned to Chris.

"So," Warren asked, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh," Chris responded, "just shopping for clothes with our brother. This is Adam, by the way. He's a college student, booyah!"

Once again, I am led to believe that Chris is just as insane as I am.

Adam, on the other hand, was no where nearby us, which is the safest place to be; he was already inside American Eagle, safe from the insanity that Chris and I seem to exude.

Will laughs, and told us that he wanted to go shopping there, at American Eagle, that is, and he went into the store, with the rest of us all following.

Once inside, I quickly ducked behind some racks of clothing, plotting my demise; in this case, I might as well make a game plan and talk to Warren. Something must be done to end my bad boy streak.

Luckily, Warren was following Chris around as he went to meet up with Adam. When the three converged, someone said something and everyone laughed.

GOOD JOB BROTHERS; MAKE HIM LOVE ME.

'Kay, my brothers aren't that smart.

That is, to know that he is THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.

Well, maybe Chris knows. He's weird like that.

Anyways, game plan number one!

Talk to Warren.

Whoa, that's hasty. Need a new plan.

Game plan number two!

Shop for a little while, continue to brainstorm on what to actually say to Warren when conversation presents itself, then talk to Warren.

And all the while, wait for Irene to show up with better, more objective, advice.

Perfect! Ready, go!

Unfortunately, as I was walking around the rack to browse and not stalk Warren, Noah Simpre walked into the store, on the phone.

Hopefully he was distracted by his phone call and didn't see me hurdle the clothes rack in front of me; I couldn't let him see me here, particularly with my hair wet.

Remember what happened last time I saw Noah in the mall? Well, I don't really remember either, but it wasn't pretty. I do remember sprinting to the pretzel stand to get away from him.

I quickly looked at the rest of the team to see if they noticed Noah. DAMN ADAM.

Adam, my lovely and amazing older brother was pointing at Noah, who he of course remembers from when Chris and Noah hung out in junior high.

And there was Warren Peace, the love of my life, WAVING to Noah, my most mortal enemy.

Ironically, Warren was also on a cell phone. Maybe that's why he is waving.

Oh yeah, they are Power Project buddies for the break; they are probably meeting up to talk about the project.

Or Noah is going to open his big, stupid mouth and make me look bad. You never know with someone as devious as he.

Anyways, Chris found me hiding behind the rack. Like before, he began to drag me towards another awkward social situation. Luckily, I was prepared when I got there.

Quick side note: Why does Chris always know where I am during an awkward social situation and then seek me out? Does he take sick pleasure from watching me squirm? Or is he an idiot?

Noah and Warren were talking about their power projects, thank god, with Adam listening politely, when Chris practically threw me into their midst.

When I detangled myself from another clothes rack, everyone's attention was on me.

I turned to Noah first, and nodded gravely as an introduction.

Of course, he had his trademark smirk on, as well as one eyebrow raised.

Grr, I wish he'd leave me alone.

I turned to the rest of the group, mainly my brothers, and said, "Irene is on her way here," giving a pointed glare at Noah, who looked unphased (personally, if Irene hated me as much as she hated Noah, I would not be anywhere around her), "so I'm going to go meet her."

Then I fled the store. I couldn't deal with Warren AND Noah without backup.

Luck was on my side. . . .not.

Irene was nowhere to be seen yet. So as I hyperventilated in shame I decided to treat myself to a double cream stuffed cookie covered in chocolate. Talk about a major sugar rush. Enough sugar and chocolate in my system and I become a force to be reckoned with.

I ran into the toy store because I needed something to keep me occupied as I fled the area that contained my nemesis.

HOLY GOD, I'd forgotten how absolutely delicious this damn cookie is!

Unfortunately it costs a fortune in pocket change.

Regardless it was a good investment. I made my way back to the store slowly, accepting my fate, while praying that Noah's parents were in a car accident which called him away from the mall with all haste!

It could happen.

What also could happen is when getting to the store entrance Noah walks out to greet me.

Damn his parents for being responsible drivers.

"Gabe," Noah said while smirking, "you really need to find better ways to leave a store. I saw you trip four times on your way out."

"Noah," I said while glaring at him, "maybe you should find something better to do than being an asshole."

Haha, see that! The cookie is kicking in already.

Noah raised both his eyebrows.

"Wow, aren't you feisty today?"

"Wow, you are still a bastard, nothing new."

He began to mock-cry; "Babe, all these names are hurting my feelings!"

I glared at him, "Did you just call me 'Babe'?"

He kind of smirked at me, but replied, "Of course not, Gabe."

"Quit mocking me, Noah Simpre; what is the point of tormenting me anyway?"

Noah laughed, clasping his hands together as if to start begging me for something. "Oh Gabriel, it's just my way of showing you how much I care about you, after all these years!"

He laughed again.

Cold rage and fury and some other not so nice feelings flooded my stomach. Noah Simpre still doesn't understand how much he hurt me, years ago, or in the present.

I was distracted briefly when Noah took a few steps back, looking furtively at my arms.

Which were sheathed in rainbow energy, constantly morphing; just waiting to be transformed into some weapon of destruction.

I kind of smirked at Noah, thinking, Oh this'll be fun.

To my extreme disappointment, Chris and Irene appeared beside me; Irene seemed cool and calm, having just walked around the corner, but Christopher apparently felt me power-up (I don't recall doing so consciously, but he knew) and sprinted from the store.

Chris stepped in front of me to face down Noah while Irene kind of dragged me off.

In retrospect, this is great for two reasons: first, it is kind of against the law to fight, and to show super powers in public.

Secondly, I might have destroyed the mall – who knows what I would've done.

Irene didn't stop pulling me along until we reached the middle of the mall, where her boyfriend David was sitting on a bench.

She pushed me down next to him, asking "What was going on? You didn't tell me Noah was here, or I would have started running red lights."

I kind of glared at her, still a little upset; "I didn't know he was going to show up; I'm not physic, Irene."

She seemed to calm down at my hostility, and asked, "Well, what did he say to you anyway, to get you so peeved."

I kind of growled, which is not uncommon – Irene and I was growled at this bully girl in junior high whenever we saw her in the halls; she thought we were freaks, but we thought it was hilarious – and told her "Oh, it was nothing; he was being a jerk-face, as usual."

"Well, you should probably chill out before you kill him or . . ." Irene stopped talking as she stared over my shoulder. "Gabe! Warren Peace is on his way over!"

Full panic mode. I hastily wiped my face and prepared myself as much as humanly possible while hunched over in a little ball. As I straightened and turned Warren was just now reaching where we sat.

"David, Irene, how's it going?" Warren asked when he arrived.

"Oh you know," David said as he stood up, "it's going."

He and Warren shared a small laugh.

David looked at Irene, "Did you say you want to go to Romancing the Stone with me?"

Irene blushed and looked at me to see if I would be okay with her leaving. I gave her an imperceptible nod.

"Sorry we can't stay and chat Warren, be we only have an hour to be at the mall before Irene's grandmother freaks out." David said smiling at Warren.

Which wasn't really true, Irene had all night to hang out because she and I were going to stalk Warren at the Paper Lantern. Wow David is really smooth when it comes to leaving a conversation. I should probably take notes.

"Its cool man," Warren said, "I needed to talk to Gabe about something anyway."

Warren glanced at me as they walked away.

"I just wanted to say sorry in advance, we kind of already made plans without you, but I figure we should at least have the illusion of your consent." Warren smiled at me.

I stared back, hungrily drinking in the sight of his smile. Then I remembered I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Uh, what?" I asked very suave-like while looking up at him through my eye lashes. Very sexy.

"Chris and I want to get together tomorrow and all work on our Power Projects at your place tomorrow. He says you have a spacious battle arena, whatever that means, and a place to set barriers."

My heart stopped. Tomorrow. Warren Peace. At my house. Its almost too good to be true.

"Well since you guess already set it up I guess I can't refuse." I said with a smile.

He laughed, "I guess not, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

My heart got a little trip beat going to it; Warren Peace laughed at my joke. This chocolate cookie must have had some form of coke in it. It did wonders on my libido.

"Oh yeah," Warren said turning back toward me, "Noah said he thinks he can make it too."

And just like that, my dreams and hopes for tomorrow were crushed.

"Oh that's, uh, good." I finished lamely.

Warren turned away with a wave and walked out of my life. Forever.

I hate the mall. You see way too many people who interfere with other people's plans. Its like Noah was a parasite, sucking on every good thing that happened to come my way. Like Warren. Or like. . .uh. . .my powers. Mainly just Warren though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, dear readers!  
I've had this chapter ready, almost as soon as Chapter Ten came out, but I wanted to let suspense build for a while.  
Because I'm a mean person; sorry.  
Anyways, I've been reading more ff these days than I've been writing, so I don't know when the next chapter will come around; I've already started it, so that's a plus, and I'm going to work on it for a little while right now... So I should finish talking.  
First, as usual, I don't own Sky High or the characters associated with it.  
But I have created tons of my own fictional characters.  
Secondly, this might be the longest chapter I've ever written--it gets pretty intense, so it might not be very humorous, but it is definately time that the plot moved along.  
Okay, I still think it's funny, but whatev.  
So, I'm going to talk at the end of the chapter, because this is already too long; enjoy this stuff and hope that I update soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Longest, Most Intense, and Slightly Freaky Day of Training**

As I have said before, at least once, if I recall, is that lying in bed is the most glorious feeling in the world.

I'm not contradicting that statement, but I am making amends.

It is not so fun if your creepy twin brother busts into your room, nuzzles your hair, and says, "Give me five more minutes."

Then steals your covers, tells you it's past noon and that training partners would be here soon, and runs out of your room, slamming the door behind him.

And of course, the door slamming wakes Adam, my older brother, who promptly bursts into my room, explaining the purpose of Christmas break is a well-earned rest.

Of course, none of this is the worst part.

The worst part is that I only sleep in my underwear, and, of course, being the way that I am, I don't like people to see me nude, in any way, shape or form. Naturally, Chris had to steal my covers.

And don't believe Irene when she says I make inappropriate costume choices—there's no way I wore a see-through costume with a thong underneath.

Well… there is, but that's not the point.

My brothers' seeing me in my underwear is not the start of a good day.

But I finally got out of bed, very promptly, and hid behind my closet door, pulling on a pair of khakis as Adam shouted a bit more.

He's kind of grumpy in the early morning.

I turned to the clock, and gasped in surprise; it really was past noon. I had no idea when Warren would show up.

Oh that's right.

Warren Peace is coming to my house.

Today.

I jumped onto my bed in glee; Chris would never know it, but his offering a "battle arena" was perfect—now I had all day to make a good impression on Warren.

Hopefully he wouldn't burn my face this time.

Chris burst into my room again; I guess he was bringing my blanket back.

He stared at me, standing on my bed like a complete fool.

"Hey, nice nipples, Gabriel!"

Shit, grab a shirt!

Chris jumped up onto my bed, trying to grab my nipples.

It's a really weird game that my brothers play, that they picked up while on the tennis team when Adam was still in high school. They (my brothers and the other guys on the tennis team) were obsessed with grabbing each other's nipples.

And, let's be honest, I'm kind of a shy, insecure gay teenager; I don't need straight jocks, let alone MY BROTHERS, running around me grabbing nipples.

Anyways, I finally pushed Chris off me and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Chris started banging on the door, screaming like a baby. He is so immature sometimes.

Luckily, Adam came out of his room again and started scolding Chris for being so loud.

Anyways, I eventually finished showering, taking extra time to lather and smell nice and clean, and went into my room to get dressed.

Unfortunately, Chris was there, sitting on my bed.

"Hmp," I said, "can you leave while I get dressed?"

He shook his head at me as I started putting on lotion (okay, not creepy; I'm not pulling a Silence of the Lambs, I just like my skin smooth and silky).

"I don't know why you bother, Gabe. We're just going to be training today, and it's not like you need to impress anybody."

I glared at him.

"For your information, Christopher, I needed to shower because I smelled funny. And I like lotion."

He waved his hands at me. "I was just kidding. I showered earlier too; but you don't need to get so defensive. It's just going to be us, Warren, and Noah though. Not a big deal."

I scowled at Chris. I had totally forgotten that Noah might be showing up today too; this was bad news.

Chris raised an eyebrow at my scowl. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, Chris; would you please leave so I can get dressed?"

He got up, but he didn't leave. He went to sit on my couch, where he couldn't see me change if I hid behind my closet doors. So I rushed over and, trying not to get deodorant or wet hair or lotion on anything, got dressed.

But Chris wasn't finished talking, as all the while he questioned me.

"Seriously Gabe, what's up? I'm your twin, you can tell me what's eating you."

"Gabe?"

"Did I piss you off again? Geez, you're so moody. What did I say this time?"

I peeked my head around the closet door, but Chris was long gone on his melodramatic speech.

"I'm so sorry Gabe! I'll do anything to make it up to you! Just tell me what I said to upset you, and I'll remedy the situation; has someone been bothering you? Just point them out and I'll make it right! After all, what's the point of super powers and a twin brother if you can't defend his honor and your own too!"

He went on and on. I just kept getting dressed, knowing he'd cool off eventually.

He went a lot longer that I thought.

I walked down the hall ("—oh, forgive my foolishness—"), into the kitchen ("believe me, I'm going to—"), make myself lunch ("I'll defend you to my dying brea—hey, will you make me a bowl too?"), and walked back to my room ("why do you insist on avoiding me?!"), where I promptly closed the door in his face.

Chris, like always, waited for three or four seconds before knocking politely on my door; I responded, like always, and he came in to sit on my couch.

"I don't really like Noah, okay? That's why I scowled half an hour ago."

He looked at me funny. "That's weird; we all were really good friends in junior high. Is this a recent dislike, or something that I don't know about from then?"

I sighed and looked at him meaningfully. "Noah and I have… complications. Remember? I told you all about it."

Chris and I are prone to having deep and meaningful conversations, about life and love in general, at three in the morning when we stage impromptu sleepovers in each others' rooms. We haven't had one of those since we started at Sky High though.

"I don't remember anything like that at all; are you sure you're not making things up?"

I growled at him. "I'm not making things up, and I don't want to talk about it again—let's just let it lie, and get ready for today; I'm sure we have to go do something: get drinks, clean the battle arena slash living room, I don't know."

On a side note, I wonder if we have enough drinks; I don't know what soda Warren likes, though today would go smoother if everything was PERFECT.

If I had been paying more attention though, I would have realized I just made a fatal mistake—no one, particularly Chris, likes it when they have juicy stories yanked from under their fingers; secrets are fun, unless you aren't in on them.

"Gabriel," Chris began, almost kindly, "I want to know what's going on before we get into this; I like Noah, he's a good guy—"

"He is not," I interrupted, "a good guy."

"—he's funny, and, yes, I'll admit, he's a jerk at times—"

"Oh, so leading me on and leaving me like trash is being a jerk? Could've had me fooled."

Chris scowled (ah, a mirror image to what started this whole big shebang), and asked, "So, what? That' what happened? You had a fling and he ended it? That's pretty petty."

"It's not petty and it's a lot worse than that!"

"Why are you so upset? It was, like, four years ago."

"Go away Chris, I don't want to talk anymore."

Abruptly, Chris sprang off the couch, his giant blue and black sword materializing in his hands, flying towards me.

Just as quickly, my buckler appeared on my left arm, as I swung it upwards to deflect the blow; instantly, Chris and I were pressed together as he started pushing downwards, pushing his sword into my shield. My knees threatened to unlock and I'd go crashing onto the floor.

"What," I gasped, barely having the breath to speak at all, "are you doing? Violence is not the way to get these answers!"

"Well," Chris said, still pushing me down, "I played nicely at first, and we do need training practice; this seems like a fun way to accomplish both!"

He grinned, taking sick pleasure at killing two birds with one giant sword.

I braced myself, and pushed him off me, as I increased the size of my shield, until it was as tall as my body: a tower shield.

"That's the problem: Noah, and you apparently, just thought I was some cute game, a way to have fun." I was completely furious. "Well, I'm not some toy to be used and then thrown away—stick with the games you know!"

Stick with the status quo! Yeah, so I watched High School Musical and now the songs are stuck in my head; but this wasn't the time to lose concentration.

I rammed my brother with my shield, out of my room and into the hallway; Chris, quick as a sprite, raced down the hallway, with me in hot pursuit.

He reached the living room, our stand-in battle arena, before he turned and took his battle stance.

"So," he asked, "Noah didn't stick to his games he knew? What does that mean?"

Chris raced towards me, his weapon rippling into a spear, which he thrust into my shield, holding me at bay.

"That's right," I said, behind the safety of my tower shield, "Noah decided to play with me for a while, once he found out I liked him; apparently he needed a sex toy 'cause his junior high girlfriend didn't wanna put out."

This was a completely inappropriate way to talk to my twin about this particular topic, but I was already in too deep and he was having too much fun. I had to create a barrier, destroying my shield as Chris started shooting at me with a rifle he had made.

Chris changed weapons again into a war-hammer, which was the only weapon that had managed to break my barrier recently; he quickly broke the barrier, the energy flying back to my wrists. As he charged, he brought out two daggers.

I started dodging; in a way, I was lucky that Chris had been training with me lately. I had started getting a lot quicker and my flexibility was definitely a perk—years of being a dancer and a gymnast showed as I started doing back-handsprings to dodge him.

I felt like a fool and a hypocrite; I always make fun of people in movies when they start flipping around, dodging bullets and stuff. It actually works.

All the time, Chris kept questioning me: "Gabe, it doesn't really matter, does it? It was years ago, he's probably reformed; you are just making a big deal about this anyway, it couldn't have been that bad. You're just upset because you liked him and he broke things off."

As I was currently upside down, flipping around the living room like a dancer on crack, I couldn't really defend myself, at least verbally; but I did manage to kick him in the face the next time I danced away from his daggers.

Chris changed strategies again, pulling back and forming a longbow; I don't know why he bothers with a ranged weapon that is not a gun—medieval weapons have a disadvantage in a lot of ways. Perhaps we like them so much because of all the fantasy novels we read; but it doesn't really matter, because he was pretty good at archery.

I stopped dodging and created my barrier again; I was pretty dizzy from moving so much, so I just chilled behind the semi-transparent rainbow wall while Chris kept heckling me.

"Seriously Gabe, I don't see why you won't tell me what happened!"

I quickly grabbed my barrier, pulling it back towards me and squished it into a disc; just like a Frisbee, I started hurling them at my twin, who lost in longbow in leau of a shield. He seemingly shrugged off each attack as I started explaining.

"Well, it might not seem," another disc, "like a big deal now," another disc, "but he made high school social hell for me;" another disc, "spreading rumors about how I tried to rape him," another disc, "calling me a freak in the middle of the parking lot," another disc, "not to mention," another disc, "prank calling me, telling me that he was just experimenting and it wasn't anything serious," I panted, still hurling disc after disc.

Chris looked completely nonchalant, deflecting attack after attack, staring at me curiously as I raged.

"Then," I snarled (really, I was horribly out of control), "he sent his girlfriend after me, getting her to cry about how I broke her heart, stealing her boyfriend; she slaps me, in the middle of class, and I come to find out that he put her up to it, and they were still dating."

We had stopped fighting, and we just stood in our living room, staring at each other.

"And then he left the school, leaving me a social outcast, completely ruined. Plus, I really liked him. And even today, he treats me like I'm dirt, or a toy to play with. He's not a cool cat, he's a bastard."

Maybe it was my profanity, but Chris started laughing. He couldn't stop actually.

I would be pissed at him, but I was too tired; and they weren't even here yet, to officially start training.

Chris stopped laughing, and said, "Well, I'm glad we got that through. You definitely needed to get that out of your system before we start today; negative karma and feelings and all that jazz."

I kind of smiled too; I did kind of enjoying ranting while hurling discuses of energy at my twin.

Chris looked at me, completely serious again. "I'm going to hang out with Noah though; I still think he's okay, and so does your friend Sven. In fact, I've been talking with Sven and we're thinking of throwing a party here this weekend, before break ends."

I just stared at him, completely taken aback.

Then, the doorbell rang.

I growled; I looked a hot mess, all sweaty and smelly. This was not the first impression I wanted to make.

"We'll talk about this later," I told Chris as I sprinted back to my room to neaten up.

But, after I changed clothes, brushed my hair, and did all these other crazy things that I don't even remember to look attractive, I merely sat at my desk and opened my ever-present diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again, it's been a while since you've seen me; but not much has changed—I'm still completely in love with the total hottie Warren Peace. Luckily, Chris invited him over here to brainstorm about our power projects._

_Well, he invited Noah Simpre (gag!), and Warren got the invite by extension._

_And earlier (about four minutes ago, if I am correct), Chris and I got into this huge fight about Noah—it actually resorted to violence, Diary!_

_Well, I can't really begrudge Chris for still hanging out with Noah; I mean, I did like the bastard at one point, so I do know his good traits, and it's not like Noah did all of those horrible things to Chris…_

_On the other hand, a good brother would hear half of the facts and then go beat him up._

_But maybe I'm just holding a grudge._

_Anyways, I probably shouldn't write anymore, as whoever rang our doorbell a few minutes ago is probably wondering where the other host is._

As it turns out, it was Warren! Yes, yes, yes!

He looked hardcore hot today, which is no different from his normal appearance; actually, he was wearing his trademark black and red and he IS SO SMOKING FINE.

Anyways, he already had a drink, hopefully from Chris, hopefully, so there was one less thing for me to do.

He heard me crash out of my room and race down the hall, because he was looking towards me as I coolly and calmly entered the living room. I didn't look like I had just broken a vase, that's how cool I looked when I walked in.

Anyways, it isn't important because he said hi then.

And, you know, I didn't freak out.

Maybe it was being mentally prepared to interact with him forewarned. Maybe I wasn't crazy—or, at least, I was getting better. Maybe I was amazing.

"Hey Warren, did you know that Iceland has natural hot springs and one of the highest literary rates in the world?"

What the fuck was wrong with me?

Chris and Warren looked at me like I was crazy (haha, no surprise there).

I quickly waved my hands, "Err, I mean, hiya Warren! I was just reading about Iceland and it's a pretty interesting place. Yeah, that's it."

Well, that was a pretty good save, considering I was an idiot.

"Well, yeah, Iceland has a couple of volcanoes and everyone there knows how to ice skate; I always thought it'd be a neat place to live."

Ahaha! That's why I was in love with Warren Peace. He knows about Iceland and he totally saved my ass.

Maybe he'd do the exact opposite later.

Oops, that was the line, and I crossed it.

Warren was smiling at me, but Chris had changed his look of "oh-that's-right-he's-crazy" to his "I-think-I-smell-something-funny-here" face.

I decided not to say anything else, unless asked. I'm shy already, let's be honest.

Luckily, things started happening pretty quickly.

Chris and Warren both got another drink and were talking about power projects. Chris was explaining how he and I had been training the last week, including our joint explosion attack.

About halfway through Chris's riveting conversation about his latest creation, brass knuckles of energy, hopefully to be followed with boxing gloves, the doorbell rang.

Chris just waved his arm while telling Warren stories, kind of asking me to get the door while he finished.

Needless to say, I was thrilled. I definitely wanted to go talk to the person at the door.

Not.

I walked up the stairs and made my way to the foyer, where I opened the front door calmly, saying "Hey," as I did so; I didn't want to be mean and give the silent treatment, but I didn't want to say "Hi," or "Hiya," because I tend to use those with people I like a lot. I also think those sound sexier. So that's why I didn't say those.

Noah was already leaning against the doorframe after I opened the door; I don't know how or why, but that's what he was doing.

He looked me up and down, smirked and did the eyebrow thing (separately, otherwise it'd look weird), and said, "Well hi Gabriel! You look very…" he chose his words carefully, "feminine today."

I didn't say anything, and shrugged. For one thing, it was completely true.

Of course, I had the long hair; but I was wearing girl's clothes, which, in my opinion, are much more comfortable than men's.

Since I had started at Sky High, I had lost some weight and could wear some of Irene's clothes, which she gave to me. So, I was wearing an old pair of her jeans (very stretchy, and contained gaps above each knee and another right under my right ass-check, which Noah had not seen yet, but was bound to), as well as a girl's blue and black rugby shirt with a t-shirt underneath.

Anyways, it was, more or less, my favorite outfit. I felt sexy in it.

Of course, that was when I wasn't look at Noah Simpre, who was looking at me like I was a sack of grain, as well as a concubine. Which is a weird combination, to be completely honest.

I started walking back to the living room, leaving him to close the front door. I had walked three steps before I heard a cat's call. I looked over my shoulder to see Noah give me two thumbs up.

I guess he had seen the ass-hole jeans.

Haha, asshole jeans—like the one he was wearing.

Because he's an asshole.

I reached the living room and sat down quickly; Warren and Chris were still talking, but they stopped when Noah walked in.

Before Noah could even say hi, Chris stood up and said, "It's time."

And before any of us knew what had happened, Chris had pushed and shoved all of us out to the backyard.

Now, I say our backyard loosely, because it's the easiest way to describe it.

We have a very large backyard with lots of trees and, what I call, a small lake. My parents also own the two lots on either side of our house, where they let the grass grow with wild abandon, giving it the look of a prairie.

Anyways, the point is, the backyard is big, and it suited Chris's needs perfectly.

Outside, down the stairs, and under the balcony were four paintball guns and tons of ammo, none of which I had seen since our dad bought them one Christmas.

"Well," Chris began, looking more than excited, "I thought that we should work on defense today; we'll all take a paintball gun, hide out, and shoot each other. The objective is to use our powers to defend ourselves!" he finished triumphantly.

"Um," Warren began, "I thought we were going to brainstorm about our power projects—you do remember that the entire point of the project is to find non-violent uses of our powers, right?"

Chris shrugged this off, clearly too excited about shooting paintball guns.

Of course, I had completely forgotten about the point of the project—Chris and I were in some real trouble if we just kept doing combat training that Chris was hell-bent on inflicting on me.

But, as Noah didn't have any arguments and I was too busy panicking about the project, we all ended up holding paintball guns; before I really realized what was going on, Chris had blown a whistle that he created out of his energy.

It was complete pandemonium: Warren, Noah, and Chris all raced in different directions—Warren went left, where he dove behind a tree, dodging a volley of paint shot by Noah, who had run straight ahead, while Chris nimbly climbed a tree. I wasn't surprised to see that his paintball gun was suited for sniping, nor was I surprised to see he had worn colors to blend into a tree.

I sat down, created a barrier, and tried to figure out how to turn the safety off.

I finally figured it out, while ignoring the thumps of paintballs hitting my barrier; they eventually stopped. I looked up, but I couldn't even see the paint, whatever color it was (Warren was red, Noah green, and Chris blue; I was yellow). It was funny, but my rainbow barrier didn't let other colors really pick up.

I could see outside my barrier though; Chris was patiently sniping at Warren and Noah, who couldn't really see him. Warren had one hand fired up, which he used to destroy any paint getting close to him. Noah shot lightning whenever a colored orb came his way.

Both Warren and Noah started shooting Chris's tree, but Chris had a blue shield floating around that deflected anything that came near him.

All in all, it was a pretty boring battle.

I never really worried about my barrier, after all the intense training Chris and I had put it through, but I started to wonder about my offense.

Was I a passive person, in life and in combat?

Sure, I was shy, but was I afraid of combat and battles?

Or were my defensive strategies all so I couldn't get hurt?

I shook my head; this wasn't the time to be reflecting.

The battle more or less ended, as everyone soon ran out of ammo.

A really funny thing happened then; all of the sudden, we heard yelling as Noah was knocked into the air by a blast of water. Chris and Warren ran over, yelling about a water pipe busting or something, but I knew better.

I raced around to the front of the house in time to see Irene's boyfriend David drive off our road; I could see Irene in the passenger seat, laughing hysterically. I walked to the back of the house, giggling a bit. Leave it to Irene to come for a visit, see Noah's car, and then shoot him with water. Priceless.

We went back into the living room, via the back door, looking worse for wear; Chris was covered in bark, sap, and dead leaves, Warren was a little muddy, and Noah was soaking wet. I looked cold. That's what I get for sitting outside in December.

But no one had been hit by a paintball.

Everyone finally started brainstorming about the project, primarily the two ideas that were non-violent uses with combined powers.

Warren and Noah decided to make a projector that was powered and lit with fire, while Chris and I had brainstormed to make a series of brushes (haha, finally! The root of my origins!).

But then it was later in the afternoon, and we were all tired. I guess Chris had wanted us to get rid of excess energy in the beginning, so we were all ready to call it quits by six o'clock.

Warren and Noah were getting ready to leave when Noah's phone rang. He answered it, saying "Hey Sven."

Well, I didn't have to be a mind-reader to tell that it was Sven.

Warren asked Chris about a bathroom during all of this, and Chris gave him directions to the one across from our bedrooms. I wasn't paying too much attention, because I was trying to hear what Sven was saying to Noah.

I shouldn't have worried; I was about to find out.

Noah snapped his phone shut, turning to Chris. "Has Sven asked you about a party this weekend? Sunday night, 'cause everyone has work off on Monday?"

I hadn't heard about the exact date of this party, but Chris had forewarned me.

I walked back to my room, ignoring both of them as they made plans to have a sleepover in our basement, with tons of sodas, Red Bulls, and video games. I didn't have much against them, but, Halo? For eighteen hours in my basement? Really?

I got to my room and hopped onto my computer (not literally, just got on Facebook).

Facebook is a dangerous addicting thing, by the way. I spend way too much time on there. It's kind of like… an addiction, or something. But not as good a milk chocolate.

"Hey."

I almost fell off my computer chair in surprise; how could such a gorgeous boy with a gorgeous voice sneak up on me.

Warren was leaning against my doorframe, almost like Noah was against my front door, except Warren looked hot and serious and OH SO SEXY, while Noah just pissed me off.

Warren gave a quick look around my room, and I mentally thanked every higher power that I had cleaned my room earlier; I definitely didn't need Warren Peace to see my pile of clean underwear from the laundry that I had shoved into the closet hours before.

"Nice room," he said.

I wanted to jump up and touch his face tenderly and look deeply into his eyes, willing him to smash through the window, kidnapping me to be his lover and his soul.

I am such a creepy person. Tad bit obsessed.

"Thanks," I told him, managing to sound polite, but dull. Then again, I couldn't make anything dull, because then I said, "I cleaned it earlier but I shoved all my underwear into my closet."

Note to self: do not talk. Ever again.

"Um, well," Warren looked a bit awkward, kind of shifted on both feet, but he took a deep breath and his face cleared, still looking so sexy and dark and mysterious; he was about to say something.

I couldn't open my big mouth fast enough.

"So, you dated my friend Irene freshman year, right? Then dumped her?"

Warren looked straight at me, not appearing to be startled by the random question, looking as if he were trying to look into my soul; "Yeah, we hung out. Is she bitter about it all ending?" he asked, looking no less serious than he did before I opened my big mouth.

"No," I said, freaking out about how I ruined everything, "I was just curious about it and stuff."

He was still looking at me very seriously.

Very intensely.

I scuffed my foot on the carpet in my room, kind of awkwardly. I was shaking, I was so freaked out by having Warren Peace in my room, looking at me like that.

"Sooo," I said, drawing it out, looking at the floor. "Did you date anyone after that?"

I heard him chuckle softly, so I looked up; gone was the intense face, but he still looked mysterious, even as he was smiling.

"Yeah, I dated someone," he said, "but not anymore."

I don't really know how he wanted me to react to that, but he didn't give me anytime to figure it out. He was already turned, almost outside of my door, before he turned to look at me again.

This time, I swear he had flames in his eyes, it was so intense. It knocked my breath away.

"Do you like Chinese food?"

I couldn't answer, couldn't even shake my head. I was looking at him, mouth hanging a little open, like a fish on a hook, a deer in the headlights.

"You should meet me at the Paper Lantern Sunday night, when I get off work. Come grab a bite to eat."

And then he walked out of my room, out of my house, and I don't even know what happened next.

I was writing in my journal before he got out the front door, while I speed-dialed Irene at the same time. I was writing the entire day down so fast that I started to skip words; things got even worse when Irene answered her phone. That's when I started reading and writing and telling her all about my day of training.

* * *

**Hey again! This is another A/N.  
So, someone posted a review asking if I was, like, some heartbroken gay teen because some guy experimented with me and then left; and I think, as this chapter can tell, that is pretty much the case.  
But I'd like to emphasize that, while most of these characters are based off of people I know, this is not an accurate depiction of them--I made villians more villany, friends more friendly, and crazy people crazier.  
So... the point I'm trying to make, is that... well, I don't really know.  
But thanks for reading anyways!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again, everyone!  
Soo, yeah, this is the next chapter, and I have a couple of announcements, but I'm going to put them at the end of the chapter.  
First, though, I still don't own the world or the characters that appeared in the movie "Sky High." Yeah...  
Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to lalunafour, for being my 100th review and for being nice to me.  
Go ahead and read the story, and, if you feel like it, read my A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Culmination of MY ENTIRE LIFE**

_"Diary,_

_Oh my, holy shit, I can't believe how weird this day has been._

_Warren__ Peace showed after Chris and I fought over and Noah showed and we paintballed and finally Irene answered._

_Reading__ to you but I THINK I HAVE A DATE WITH WARREN PEACE, but I might be wro-_

_I don't know what is but things are so cray cray and we talked about projectors and brushes and I mentioned Iceland and my clean underwear but HE IS SO HOT."_

That was my diary entry after Chris and I trained with Warren Peace and Noah Simpre.

I could hardly understand it, and I wrote it!

Three days later, I vowed never to power-write in my diary while emotionally stressed and possibly having a date with the hottest boy in my school.

Of course, I was talking to Irene on the phone while writing that short entry, but that is no excuse. I mean, I skipped words and, well, it was not a pretty looking entry.

But the entry I started right underneath it was a bit better.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Three days ago, I wrote to you like a crazy person; today, I come to you in peace and in COMPLETE AND TOTAL PANIC._

_Today is Sunday._

_It is the same day that a crowd of boys will be in my basement (location a), playing video games and staying up all night. Included in that group is my twin brother (person A, Christopher), my arch enemy (person B, Noah), and a good friend who can read minds (person C, Sven)._

_But none of that is really important._

_Sunday, or today, is also when the boy of my affections (person #1!!, the hottest boy in the school, Warren) told me to meet him at his place of work (location b, the Paper Lantern), instructing me to get food while there._

_Let's ignore the fact that I dislike Chinese food._

_WHAT._

_DO._

_I._

_DO?_

_I talked to my best friend (person D, Irene) about this during my intense, but brief, journal entry._

_She said, basically, that I should go and order the chicken teriaky, which I can't spell, but it is basically the only food I like at the Paper Lantern (location b), and should find out why he (person #1, Warren) invited me. I should not, under any circumstances, mention Iceland or underwear unless he talks about it first. I should not dress sexy (at least, it shouldn't be apparent; basically, don't wear the ass-jeans)._

_She, like me, could not figure out why Warren would tell me to go there in the first place._

_But unlike me, she found the entire thing amusing, rather than horrifying._

_"What if he knows I like him?" I asked her reasonably._

_"Who cares?" she replied. "You'd never tell him otherwise, so I hope he does know."_

Thus concludes the entry below the confusing, yet amazing entry that documents a very important day.

So, in order to confine my thoughts to not panicking, I began to get ready for the evening ahead.

I took a shower, doing all those crazy shower things; I got dressed, because there was no way in fresh hell that I was meeting Warren Peace naked (unless he wanted to, ooer!).

Okay, no; I'm not that raunchy, that'd I have sex with him without actually dating him first-that's what happened with Noah, and look how that turned out!

Anyways, it was already pretty late in the afternoon; I had slept in, until, like, after three, so I was kind of running behind--

(After all, I could sleep in because it was Christmas Break; in fact, Christmas was in, like, a week and I hadn't bought any gifts yet. Might want to work on that.)

--Anyways, Warren Peace got off work at nine o'clock, and it was already eight.

That's when the doorbell rang.

I ignored it, staying holed up in my room; Chris was bound to get it, as it was one of his friends for the Halo-fest occurring in my basement.

So I was sitting at my computer, only in my underwear, waiting for my hair to dry, when someone knocked at my door.

I wasn't too perturbed, because I thought it was Chris; so I yelled out, "Who is it?"

And Noah Simpre opened the door.

Needless to say, I had a minor attack, as I panicked and ran over to my bed, grabbing a blanket and covering myself up.

"What the hell, Simpre?! I asked 'Who is it?' I didn't say, 'Hey, come on in, I'm practically naked!'"

He kind of smiled, I guess at getting me flustered (or catching me in my underwear), but he closed the door behind him and asked, "So what, Gabe, are we not on a first name basis anymore?"

"Well," I began, "I was watching the Harry Potter movies earlier and it came to my attention that they always use last names when they don't like someone, so I figured I'd give it a try."

Yeah, I was kind of rambling; why was I so nervous?

Oh yeah, because Noah Simpre is in my room, and I'm only holding a blanket to protect my modesty.

He looked at me, almost sadly. "You don't like me? That's why you used my last name?" He took step towards me.

"Um..." I said as I stepped onto my bed (which isn't hard, as it is only a mattress on the floor; I don't really like frames). He kind of smirked again, taking another step.

I didn't really register much of anything as I struggled to figure out what was going on; that is, why Noah was walking towards me, smirking.

I distantly heard the doorbell ring, but I ignored it, and concentrated on what was happening in front of me.

Obviously, since I couldn't think of anything witty to answer Noah's question, he thought my undying hatred didn't apply anymore, which meant that he thinks that I still like him. Which is why is stepping towards me, smirking, as I stand on my bed, holding only a blanket.

And, of course, my immediate thought reaction to that was, 'I'm going to get raped.'

What is it with me and weird thoughts about getting raped? I mean, first the weird dark tentacles at the Halloween party, and now this?

Anyways, Noah was much closer to the bed than before.

The other option is that he wants to kill me, and he's getting closer for better results.

Or he is just trying to scare and intimidate me, because he is an asshole.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I was up on my bed, which he just reached the edge of.

"Oh," he said, "nothing much."

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in, thank you baby Jesus!" I screamed, completely freaking out.

Someone tried the handle, but it was locked.

I looked back at Noah, raising my eyebrow. "You locked my door?"

His only reply was a smirk and a wave, as he turned around, opened my door, and revealed Sven.

Noah walked past, nodding in greeting, before heading down towards the basement.

Sven looked at me, and I looked at Sven.

He walked in, closed the door, and sat on the couch across from the room.

"Why don't you," Sven began, "start getting dressed, and tell me what was going on in here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, ducking behind my closet door, where I began the difficult task of choosing what to wear; what would Warren think looked hot?

"I mean, why was Noah in here with the door locked? And, furthermore, why would Warren Peace care what you are wearing?"

I stuck my head around the door, glaring at Sven. He smiled and tapped a finger to his head, reminding me that he was could read my mind.

"Why don't you go bother Noah and get the details; I don't even know what was going on myself."

"First of all," Sven began, "I doubt he'd tell me. He's gotten kind of secretive in the last few years, and he's made his hair tie with some kind of electronic properties that block his mind waves from me. So I can't tell what is going on in his head."

Well, that's news for thought, I thought; what is Noah trying to hide?

Sven chuckled, because he obviously could still read my mind.

"Secondly," Sven began, "I was coming in here to talk to you anyway; I figured I might as well find out from you."

By this time, I had tried on two pairs of pants, three shirts, and I was back down to my underwear, looking in the mirror across the room.

Sven started coughing. "Could you stop thinking about yourself? I don't really need to see you in your underwear."

"Well, stop poking around up here if you don't want to see it."

"I want to know what has got you riled up, and if you won't tell me..."

_Yeah, yeah, you'll read my mind, I got it. What do you want to know again?_

"I want to know what is going on with Noah, Warren Peace, and you."

I kept trying on clothes, keeping my mind on task, while I rambled about my messed up life.

"Well, Warren randomly asked me to meet him at the Paper Lantern tonight, and I have no idea why. And Noah barged into my room when I was in my underwear, and he started acting very strangely. He was walking towards me and smirking and I totally thought I was going to get raped, even though I hate him. And I totally cannot figure out why Warren asked me to meet him tonight, and if I don't wear the right clothes, he is totally never going to like me."

If I had been watching Sven, I would have seen that he shook his head at the last statement, removing the worry frown in his forehead. "Gabe, you are such a girl sometimes."

I huffed, but finally pulled on a tight pair of jeans and my favorite red polo shirt. Grabbing my blue flip-flops and a belt, I closed my closet door to glare at Sven, but good-naturedly.

"Well," Sven kept going, "I just wanted to know what was going on. When I got here, I couldn't even hear Chris's thoughts, you were freaking out so loudly, and Chris was the one who opened the front door for me!"

I shrugged; I had no idea what was going on.

"But," Sven kept going, "I don't think that Noah was going to rape you," he laughingly said. "He probably wouldn't try that in your house; he probably wouldn't try that at all, he doesn't rape people." Sven laughed.

I didn't.

"Anyways," Sven seemed not to notice my lack of response, "I'll let you get back to getting ready." He got up to leave my room.

"Hey Sven," I said before he left, "why do you think Warren wants to meet me? And why do you think Noah was in here?"

Sven shrugged, smiled a little, hopefully at the Warren meeting me thing and not the creepy Noah in my room thing, and closed my door.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. Eight forty-five.

I was sooo about to be late.

-Scene-change-extravaganza-

I made it to the Paper Lantern almost right at nine-o'clock. I burst through the doors, gasping, as I had run from the parking lot.

Granted, the parking lot was, like, five yards from the restaurant, so I really shouldn't be gasping; but I was also meeting Warren Peace-that's why I was out of breath.

A waitress led me to a booth in the other room, took my drink and order (water and the chicken teriyaki, which I learned how to spell!), and left me to my thoughts.

She brought me my water as I drummed my nails on the table.

"So," Warren asked "what's going on with you and Noah?" (why is everyone asking me that tonight?) right as I took a huge drink from my glass.

I choked and sputtered, water flying from my nose and mouth, then, in my panic, and knocked my glass over as I set it down, sending water all of over the table, right as Warren sat down across from me.

Geez, I was such a spaz. But how did he sneak up on me again?!

Really, you think I'd be able to tell when the hottest guy in the world was about to talk to me.

"Um," I began, after coughing and trying to clean up the mess hurriedly, "there's nothing going on with Noah and me."

He shrugged, face impassive, the perfect picture of nonchalance and uncaring; but I could tell by the way his eyes flickered back over to mine really fast that--

He was very curious.

Enough so to ask me to the Paper Lantern to find out, at least.

"What makes you think that anyway?" I asked him.

Warren shrugged, looking unconcerned and distant (and also very sexy; he was wearing black clothes, no surprise, with a red undershirt and his hair was tied with chopsticks! Sooo cute!).

He was very good at looking like that.

"Is that why you asked me here?" I asked.

He shrugged again, denying me the pleasure of hearing his amazing voice.

We were silent for a few moments, before Warren spoke (yes!).

"I guess that was just an opening topic; the real reason I asked you here was because Chris mentioned that you liked Chinese food." He said.

So, my first thought was, 'Curse Chris for lying about the Chinese food!'

My second thought was, 'Well, thank goodness Chris can help Warren ask me out.'

And my third thought was, 'What the hell was Chris thinking?!'

I shook my head at Warren. "I don't really like Chinese food all that much; I always order the same thing when I come here."

He smiled. "I know; I usually see you here with Irene on the weekends."

I kind of flushed-I guess Irene and I were kind of obvious when we stalked him.

He kept talking, "And I know what you order, it's the chick-"

"Two chicken teriyakis," the waitress said, setting the plates in front of Warren and me.

Warren looked over at me and said, "This is my favorite dish here."

I smiled a little bit, taking courage from this sign.

A side note: I am eating dinner with Warren Peace. He is the hottest guy I have ever seen, and his voice is driving me wild; I am seriously flustered over here.

"So," I tried to start another conversation, "what do you think about underwear from Iceland?"

Damn it, I wasn't supposed to talk about underwear _or_ Iceland; why can't I think about what I'm going to say to him?!

He just laughed at my insanity and wisely changed the topic.

Unfortunately, he started talking about Noah and me again.

"I just can't help but notice this tension between the two of you. All during the training session at your house, I kept catching him looking at you; then, when he noticed that I noticed that he was looking at you, he smirked at me and winked."

As much as I would have liked to ignore the conversation and just stare at Warren and marvel at my luckiness, Warren looked at me very intensely again and took my breath away. He smiled at his own breathtaking prowess, and kept talking.

"So," he began again, "is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked playfully.

I was still very flustered, so I just shook my head negatively, not trusting my voice.

He kind of lowered his head, so that he looked a little bowed, before glancing up, saying with his eyes, 'I will so love you if you let me know what's going on.'

And, to tell you the truth, it was too much for me. I was waaay out of my league.

I mean, this is Warren Peace. He had me down pat; he was playing me like a fiddle.

Not that I minded of course.

"Well," I began, not looking at Warren, but kind of staring at the wall next to him, "there really is nothing going on between Noah and me..." I moved me eyes down to the table, "...anymore..." moved my eyes to Warren's face, to judge his reaction, "... I think?" I finished.

Warren was looking at me, face so smooth, but he started to smile, really, really slowly.

And it was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life.

Then he picked up his fork and started to eat.

So then I picked up my fork and started getting rid of all the onions on my plate (it was mingled with the chicken); then I started mixing the chicken with the rice, after I scraped the other vegetables out of the way (I am such a picky eater).

By the time I was done with all of my anal-nit-picking-stuff, Warren had pretty much finished eating; in fact, he was just sitting across from me, looking at me.

And I almost went into full panic mode, brain beginning to imagine the horrible scenarios to follow.

Trying to talk to Warren with my mouth full;

Not having anything to talk about;

Going insane;

Impaling myself with a fork, which actually wouldn't be too bad, if Warren rescued me.

Unfortunately, that scenario almost happened, as I was freaking out while eating, so I stabbed myself in the back of the throat (ooer!).

Obviously, I yelped and my eyes teared up like crazy; my mouth was on fire-I must have hit a nerve or something.

Warren looked appropriately concerned, freaking out and asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't respond until I chugged nearly all of my water.

I waved the entire scenario off, but I was still horribly embarrassed; like, seriously, I didn't stop blushing the ENTIRE time I sat at that table.

But I don't think Warren noticed; after that humiliating display, we started to talk about all manners of things: books we had read, movies we had seen, hobbies, and tastes.

For example, Warren didn't know that I liked to knit, even though I sucked at it. Granted, not many people knew about this hobby, because I only picked up needles, like, twice a year.

And I didn't know that Warren loved musicals just as much as I did; in fact, it kind of surprised me. Never would have put Warren down as a fan of Phantom of the Opera, let alone Hairspray.

Actually, I could totally see Warren being a Phantom fan; all dark, brooding, _mysterious_.

Whoa now, let's not be hasty with the name calling.

I totally giggled to myself; I think of the oddest things sometimes.

Of course, this made Warren stop talking about his current fascination with motorcycles (oh my god, he likes motorcycles? Sexy, but dangerous!) and stare at me instead. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm never going to figure out what's in that pretty little head of yours, am I?"

I smiled, kind of shyly. "Who's pretty little head? Are you looking at the same head I see in the mirror, 'cause it isn't all that pretty," I replied, waving his words off.

He shook his head again, seeming to think aloud, "Well, I thought I could figure it out if I met you for dinner somewhere..."

"What are you trying to figure out?" I asked him.

"What's going on in your head, of course!" he exclaimed.

I was about to tell him that he could find out the next time he asked me out, blushing at even thinking of being so bold, when our waitress came over, politely telling us that they were closing.

In fact, I think they had closed an hour before, but left us alone because Warren worked there.

And Warren paid for me! Granted, the waitress told Warren that the meal was coming off his pay, but when I protested and tried to pay for myself, he put his arm around my shoulders, turned me towards the door, and walked me out, all the while I babbling to myself about how I could pay.

But once we got outside, I stopped protesting and started focusing on the important things.

First of all, his arm was across my shoulders and it was really warm. I, of course, forgot it was the dead of winter and didn't bring my heavy jacket. But, at this point, I didn't mind so much.

Secondly, why did Warren ask me _to dinner_ in the first place?

"Hey Warren," I began, slowly turning towards him. We stopped walking and Warren looked over at me. "Why did you ask me to come here tonight?"

Yes, I actually sounded like a normal human being!

In fact, with only a few notable slip ups, I had done relatively well tonight on the sane act; that is, if you ignore underwear from Iceland and stabbing myself with a fork.

Warren looked at me, arm no longer on my shoulders, but one hand was still resting on my right shoulder. He smiled.

"Well, I was trying to figure out the weird dynamics between you and Noah," he held up a finger, "and I was trying to figure out what you think about that gives you that cute little face that you sometimes make in class," he held up another finger, "and... well, I think I'll let you figure out the rest."

He winked, and slowly moved his hand from my shoulder, briefly touching my cheek, and then turned around, jumped on a motorcycle, and he was gone.

I could just stand in the cold, grinning like an idiot, touching my fingers to the cheek he had touched.

He had made one hell of an exit.

* * *

**A/N:  
So yeah... these are my announcements, sort of.  
Mostly, I wanted to tell you all that I'm a BIG idiot. I totally thought that Warren was in the same class as Gabe and Will Stronghold and everyone. In reality, Warren is at least one year older than the rest of the crew. But, since in my head he is a junior like everyone else, thus being in the same Power Tactics and Gym and stuff, he's going to be the same age as everyone else.  
Yeah, I didn't realize that when I first started this... probably because I started it on a whim.  
Anyways... I had more announcements... I think...  
But I can't really think of any (except everyone who likes musicals should go see Mamma Mia! I loveeeeed it.).  
Laters! Feel free to review if you wanna (not that you wouldn't anyways).**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Mwuhahaa!  
I've updated another chapter! Well, technically it's a chapter, but it's a poor excuse.  
Really people, I'm starting to make things up at this point.  
But I have made up the next chapter already (in my head), so I'll jump on that soon.  
But, as probably most of you know, August is rolling around (and so is Breaking Dawn!! OMG YES!), and therefore time is limited as my 2nd year at an amazing college is calling me.  
So love this story while you can and while it can still update!  
Annnnnnd thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I love hearing how much you all like the story.  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, btw. But thanks for thinking so! Well, not really, but whatev).**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: I Have No Idea, Quite Literally**

_Dear Diary,_

_How are you doing today? Today is Christmas Adam (haha, do you get the joke? No? I'll explain it real fast - you know how the night before Christmas is called Christmas Eve? Well, who does Eve go with? That's right, Diary! Adam! So the day before Christmas Eve is Christmas Adam. At least, it is in my book.)._

_Where was I?_

_Oh yeah, it's Christmas Adam, and I'm about to go to the mall. Oh, another tangent, the whole Christmas Adam thing has nothing to do with my older brother Adam. It's all about Adam and Eve and a play on words._

_Unless my brother decides to date a girl who gets blamed for the sins of mankind and stuff._

_And that's kind of sexist, wouldn't you think?_

_Anyways, back to about going to the mall._

_Now, you might be curious as to _why_ I'm going to the mall, so I'll tell you._

_It's actually kind of weird and mysterious._

_So, Will Stronghold called my brother Chris, as he has his cell phone number from being his tutor, and asked to talk to me._

_Then, he asked me to meet him at the mall today because he had something important to talk about and he needed my help._

_Yeah, I don't really know what's going on._

_But I have other things to talk about with you first, Diary._

_First of all, I'd like to commend you on not exploding; in fact, I think you are completely cured! I'd like to apologize for being such a bitch to you about it._

_Actually, I'd like to apologize in general, because I'm always whining to you about something or another, so thanks for listening._

_Anyways, I have to whine again, so here I go._

_The second thing I have to talk about is Warren Peace._

_Yes, THE Warren Peace, the super hooooot guy who paid for my dinner at the Paper Lantern just a few days ago._

_Now, I haven't written to you about it, because I wanted to reflect for a while and try and figure out what's going on._

_And guess what?_

_I still have no idea._

_I have no idea why he asked to meet me for dinner._

_He said it was to figure out the "dynamics" between Noah and me, figure out why I make this "cute face" sometimes, figure out what I think about, and something else that I'm supposed to figure out. And yes, I said "figure out" a great deal._

_Of course, I would love to think that he asked me to dinner because he luuuurves me. But I don't think that is the case._

_I mean, can't he tell that I'm crazy about him?_

_Or just crazy? Yeah, that's actually something he's probably realized already._

_Anyways, I've been thinking about why he would have asked to dinner, and I don't get it._

_So I've ruled out loving me, because it'd be too perfect and wonderful and I'd DIE FROM BEING SO HAPPY._

_And I can't really get any other idea (that's probably because I'm so obsessed about how he must be in love with me, which doesn't help my imagination, because then I go on tangents about how gorgeous he is)._

_And yes, I know you've heard before, but Warren is gorgeous. Like, really._

_Anyways, I need to stop writing about it before I faint from exposure to pure gorgeousness._

_The third thing I have to talk about is Noah._

_Of course, I have to talk about how fucking weird he was acting the same night I met up with Warren._

_I mean, he came into my room, LOCKING MY DOOR, and started walking towards me._

_Now, I have already reasoned that he was trying to rape me, kill me, or scare me._

_But why? Why would he even bother me?_

_And of course, my reasoning leads me to believe that he luuuuurves me. But I don't think that is the case._

_So I've ruled out loving me, because it'd be too weird and weird and I'd DIE FROM BEING SO WEIRDED OUT._

_Maybe he is just a bully and he is trying to pick on me... or maybe, he's a super-villain and he's getting practice and beating up heroes (not that he'd have any problems; I mean, he can fucking control electronics and electricity! He could blow up my computer while I was playing on Facebook!)._

_Anyways, that's still not the last thing I have to talk about, Diary!_

_So yesterday, I was at Wal-Mart with Irene, looking for Christmas gifts (and just hanging out with Irene, because she is so much fun)._

_But we were looking at clothes in all the racks, right? So I couldn't really see what was going on around me in perfect detail, right?_

_Anyways, long story short (too late!), I kept feeling my hair getting caught on something (as it was in a ponytail, I just assumed it was catching on clothes hangers, or something). But it turns out, that something, or someone, was pulling my hair!_

_Yeah, I thought the slight tugs were from hangers. I'm an idiot._

_Anyway, I didn't catch on until I saw a hand appear behind Irene and pull her hair. And attached to the hand was a striped shirt._

_And a stretchy arm._

_Irene figured it out immediately and glared over in the men's clothes area, where Lash was standing, nonchalantly looking at polo shirts. But he saw Irene glare, and he waved and winked._

_Then he pulled my hair again._

_Now, my memory isn't all that good, but I couldn't help but remember the scenario from my first day at Sky High._

_It was lunch, and I was sitting with Sven and David, waiting for Irene, remember Diary? Then, Lash tripped her, she spilled her milk, and he pulled her hair._

_AND DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT SVEN SAID?!_

"Lash likes to play with Irene's hair, and try to annoy her..."

_And I didn't tell you this, Diary, but one day I was in the bathroom at Sky High (which of course, I hated, because I hate public bathrooms with a fiery passion). But anyways, I was in a stall when Lash and Speed came in to give some freshman a swirlie or whatever it's called. Anyways, I was ignoring them, reading my book, hiding out from Chris (I don't really remember why, but it's not important), when Lash and Speed started talking after the freshman left._

_Lash said, "Man, it really sucks that David is still dating Irene..."_

_Speed said, "I thought you said that she'd be single by the end of the week, that she can't hold onto a guy."_

_Lash kind of growled and said, "No, I said that she doesn't want to hold onto any guy; she always is the one to break up with them. She needs a real man in her life."_

_Speed laughed and said, "So you think that is you?"_

_Lash said, "Hey, I like to annoy the ones I like; I am a bad boy after all."_

_AHA! There is the part of the story that I needed to say._

_Lash annoys the people he likes. And Sven said that he likes to play with Irene's hair and try to annoy her..._

_Do you get it? Playing with hair equals being annoying!_

_AND HE WAS PLAYING WITH MY HAIR._

_What does that mean, Diary? Does Lash like me? I mean, I don't get why all these boys are acting so fucking crazy around me._

_It probably doesn't help that I have NO IDEA what is going on with any of them._

_For all I know, Warren is the bad guy, Noah really does love me, and Lash is trying to get me to like him so that he can get Irene._

_..._

_Bleh, I had to get rid of that thought really fast._

_Anyways, I really should go to the mall now and see what Will Stronghold wants with me._

_Also, I have have have!! to find Irene, Sven, Chris, Adam, Mom, and Dad Christmas presents. I really can't believe I haven't bought them yet!_

_As a side note, should I get Warren a gift? I mean, I should probably figure out why he asked me to dinner first... then I can decide if he is gay, or likes me, or anything like that. _

-scene-change-extravaganza!-

When I got to the mall, I still had no idea what Will wanted my help for; what's even weirder is that we really weren't close friends at all. I had only met him a few months ago, and he hung out with Chris a lot more than he did with me. Granted, he was Chris's tutor, but that's not important.

What is important, however, is that Will was sitting on a bench outside Waldenbooks, where he told me he would be waiting.

As I was walking over there, I had a sudden thought.

I ducked behind a pillar.

I can't believe I didn't see this before! And I should have seen this coming from when I was writing in my diary!

Will Stronghold... likes me!

Wait, wait, that doesn't make any sense. He's dating Layla.

Plus, he'd probably like Chris more than me; their interests are more compatible.

Not that Chris would date Will; I'm pretty sure Chris has been eyeing a senior shape shifter. Also, Will Stronghold is a guy-that'd stop Chris.

But I wouldn't know about the shape shifter for sure... Chris and I still haven't had a three-a.m.-heart-to-heart in a while.

"Gabe?"

I knocked my head back against the pillar; Will Stronghold snuck up on me!

Really, I used to have a sense when hot boys were going to talk to me-how can they all sneak up on me?

"I saw you jump behind this pillar... are you okay?"

I nodded, rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, I'm great. What's going on?"

Will shrugged, but he quickly became earnest, ducking behind the pillar with me. "Can you keep a secret Gabe?"

Oh god, he's going to confess right here, within two feet of me, hiding behind a pillar in our shopping mall.

"Uh, actually, I kind of like to gossip and sometimes when I'm nervous I start talking about things that I'm not supposed to... like, the other day-"

"Gabe, shh!" Will hushed me, which put an abrupt end to my rambling. "It's not a big secret, just a little secret, and you only have to keep it for a week or so. I need help planning a date with Layla on New Year's Eve."

Instant relief! I mean, I wouldn't have been upset if Will declared his undying love for me right then and there, but I would have been confused.

"Uh," I said, very intelligently, "so why did you need _my_ help? I don't really know Layla at all, and I've never really dated anybody, so I'm pretty useless in this area."

"Well," Will went on to explain, "I have dinner reservations downtown at an Italian restaurant, so I don't really need help with the setting the date up. And I can handle the conversation; I mean, I've known Layla since first grade. I just wanted your advice on what to wear."

"What to wear? Do I look like a fashion expert to you?"

We had backed out from behind the pillar and were walking around the mall now, searching for a good clothes store.

"Well, you always look like you know what's fashionable. And you're one of the only gay guys I know..."

"Woah, whoa," I interjected, "who told you I was gay?"

Will suddenly looked very flabbergasted and kind of turned his head to look at me. "Well, no one told me you were gay. I mean, I just assumed based on the way you walk and talk and... I mean, come on Gabe, you have rainbow powers!"

In fact, Will had make a pretty good argument.

"Then Warren said that you met him for dinner-"

"Wait, wait! What did Warren say about the Paper Lantern?"

Now Will just shrugged. "Nothing much; he doesn't really tell me about his sex life."

"Warren has a sex life!? Oh god, there's competition! Well of course, no one that hot can be abstinent or single for very long... oh, what am I going to do?!"

Will just stared at me as I had a mini-breakdown in front of Hot Topic.

But we were both distracted when his cell-phone rang.

I wasn't really paying too much attention, imagining all the people that Warren had probably talked to, seen, touched, _kissed_... oh, my life was over!

"Hey Warren, I was just talking about you," Will said into his cell phone.

Instantly, I was all ears, no melodramatics here, folks!

"Yeah, I'm still taking Layla out on New Year's Eve. Did you decide to come to the party with us?"

He listened to Warren for a minute. "Oh, you were going to ask someone? Who were you going to get to accompany you, you stud?"

I was about to go into melodramatics again, because the answer was so obviously NOT ME, but Will laughed again after a minute or so. "Hold on," he told Warren and then tossed me the phone. He waved his hand at me and walked into Hot Topic. I started to follow him, because I would probably find Irene's present in here, but I lifted the phone to my ear first.

"Uh, hello?"

"Who is this?" I heard Warren ask, sounding more than sexy and a tad bit hesitant.

"This is Gabriel Sina? I mean, it's Gabe."

He laughed (I almost fainted, because he is so sexy; he must be like heroin or something to me, cause I go loopy around him) and said, "Yeah, I thought it was. How are you doing?"

I blushed, not that he could tell, but Will was definitely watching from two rows over. "Uh, I guess I'm fine," I paused, "but I still can't figure why you asked me to meet you at the Paper Lantern."

"Still haven't guessed then?" he teased.

"Uh, Warren, if you haven't noticed, I kind of have an overactive imagination and the ability to be amazingly clueless;" luckily, he laughed, so I continued, "so why won't you just tell me the exact reason you met me there?"

"I already told you."

"No, no, you told me some of the reasons, not the exact reason."

He laughed, saying "You are too cute when you are confused."

I swooned, in the middle of Hot Topic, causing Will to look at me in interest, but I focused and told Warren, "Well, I'm not so cute when I'm angry-will you please please please tell me?!"

He laughed again and said, "No, I think I'll draw this out a little longer."

I laughed too, bad mood completely gone, when I turned to the next row of t-shirts and I saw Irene's Christmas gift. I kind of squealed and gasped at the same time.

"What's going on?" Warren asked me.

"Uh, I just found the perfect Christmas gift for Irene and I need two hands, I'm handing you over to Will, okay?"

And just like that (I mean, one would think that I would be less blunt to the boy I like), I threw the phone over two rows of clothes into Will's open hand.

And immediately rushed over to the t-shirt of Irene's fave band, HIM. I'd never listened to them, but Irene liked their music and, hopefully, their t-shirts. On sale, too! Just my luck!

Now, if I had been paying _the most astute attention of my life_, I would have heard Will turn his phone on speaker-phone and have this conversation with Warren as he looked through cds.

"Stronghold," Warren almost growled, "I can't believe you threw me to the sharks like that! If I had known Gabe was right next to you, I never would have told you I was thinking about asking him to the party!"

"But you were thinking about it," Will retorted. "I just did what any good friend does: put you into a horribly awkward situation where you can prove your potential!"

The crazy statement worked and Warren laughed. Will went on, "And you did it, by the way. Gabe was blushing and smiling like crazy and, I swear to God, he swooned in aisle six."

"Really? That's awesome news!"

"Yeah," Will said, sounding speculative, which Warren picked up on.

"Will, what's wrong? Do you not like Gabe?"

Will sighed. "I don't think I dislike him, but he seems... well, a little bonkers."

Warren laughed. "Well, yeah, he is, but he is definitely special. I really think I like him-I don't know for sure yet, because he can't act like himself when he's around me, but I think I will."

Will raised his eyebrows at this assessment, and said, "Well, geez Warren, if I had known you liked some crazy person when you told me you liked a guy, I would have acted homophobic."

"Don't be an ass, Stronghold, and give the phone back to Gabe."

And that's the part I heard, having just bought the shirt for Irene.

Will laughed, turning the phone off speaker, and threw the phone to me.

"Hiya Warren," I said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking about how I wouldn't tell you my motives behind the Paper Lantern--" he began.

I interrupted, "And you've decided to take pity on me and tell me?"

He laughed, "No. But I want to make it up to you; will you go to a party on New Year's Eve with me?"

"Hmm," I said, pretending to think. "That might be manageable."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Uh, that's a hell yes! On one condition though!"

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"You tell me what you were thinking about when you asked me to meet you at the Paper Lantern."

Warren laughed again. "Don't worry Gabe; we've got all of New Year's to talk about it."

And the next thing I know, I'm standing in my bedroom, holding tons of shopping bags and wearing the biggest grin ever.

**A/N: Gosh, I'm such a cliffhanging whore these days!  
But anyways, feel free to review some more and let me know how much you hate the story, characters, endings, length, etc. :-D**


	14. Chapter 14

**What a cute chapter you have here! It's all diary form, so get ready for some rambling.  
Also, my wonderful twin brother read this chapter when it was around four pages, so he jumped on and started going bonkers until it was almost six pages. So I left his contributions, because they were fucking hilarious.  
So yeah, thank him for the end of the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.****Chapter Fourteen: Doomsday Diary Entry**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Hi again. I just wanted to chat for a bit._

_But first, I'm going to quote a book that I love:_

_"Hello there, Diary._

_I guess you've been missing me._

_Also, I guess you're supposed to write more frequently than this in a diary, like say every day? As opposed to when you can't sleep. And you're supposed to talk about what's going on in your life and what the weather's like and who you've got a crush on, and how many pimples on your face, etc., etc., but you know what I think? I think it's all just_

_Words_

_Words_

_Words_

_so why don't you write them yourself."_

_This is a quote from a book called _The Year of Secret Assignments_ by Jaclyn Moriarty. The character who says this quote is pretty phenomenal._

_Anyways, I'm writing here because pretty much everything applies at the moment. Well, not really. Because I write in you pretty often. And I talk about who I have a crush on. In fact, the only thing that really applies is that I can't sleep._

_I hate going to sleep._

_To quote another story, I could say, "Night is a very dark time for me." ... "It's dark for everyone, it's night!"_

_From _Blades of Glory_, but I probably messed the quote up._

_But seriously, the night is not very fun. Most of the time, I just lie in bed and think about life._

_And it depresses me._

_Now, usually, I'd roll over and keep trying to go to sleep._

_And, even more usual, I'd call Sven and talk to him about it; it's like having my own personal shrink._

_But, tonight, I decided to confide in you, Diary._

_You are like an addiction. I'm getting to where I can't stop writing._

_Or rambling, but that's not important._

_But see, Diary, what really got into my head was--_

_Well, I'm going to wait, and tell you how my last few days were._

_Christmas was pretty good this year. On Christmas Eve, we all went out to my grandmother's house, along with every other member of my family, which is quite extensive, by the way. My mom has seven siblings, and all of them have more than one child. And some of those children have children._

_Pretty crazy, Diary, particularly since I'm not a big fan of children or babies._

_And they run with wild abandon at Mammaw's._

_Anyways, I got gifts from some aunts, uncles, cousins, etc., but it's not really important._

_On Christmas Day, I woke up really early with Adam and Chris, as tradition dictates, and went into Mom and Dad's room to wake them up for presents._

_So we all tumble down the stairs and into the living room to grab gifts from under the tree and blah blah blah._

_Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is a list of all the gifts I got, so that I don't forget who gave me what, when I got whatever, and so on._

_So I gave Adam an American Eagle gift card, and, big surprise, he gave me clothes from American Eagle._

_I gave Chris a video game (Kingdom Hearts II) and he gave me chocolate (yes!), as well as some ponytail holders, which I have definitely been needing; I keep breaking them._

_I gave Mom and Dad clothes and they gave me some movies (Drop Dead Gorgeous and Bewitched; yes yes!!)._

_So, that was Christmas morning. Then, in the afternoon I drove over to Sven's and gave him a couple of new manga for Christmas and he gave me a comic about a pregnant super hero (like in Juno) and the web address for a comic about a gay superhero, which was sweet, in a creepy mind-reading way._

_Then I drove out to Irene's, which took forever because she lives in the middle of NO WHERE, and gave her the HIM t-shirt and some ice cube trays (as a joke); she gave me some new girls jeans and girls underwear with cupcakes on it (as a joke)._

_But that underwear is real fucking cute, so I think I'm going to wear it._

_Anyways, that's the extent of it._

_But I was kind of wondering if I should have gotten Warren a gift, or if he would get me one. I haven't heard anything, so I'm thinking it's good I couldn't find anything he'd like. But this brings me to the point of this entry._

_Diary, I was lying in bed a few minutes ago and I couldn't help but think... that things were so much easier before... well, before this year._

_Like, I didn't have superpowers! And I didn't have to worry about leading a normal life! Well, I did, because if I acted too weird I would have been institutionalized. But that's not my point._

_I mean, I would have been in a normal high school with no boys even remotely interested in me, or APPEARING to be interested in me._

_But instead I'm at Sky High, worried about college and super powers and boys who might or might not like me, or rape me._

_So maybe... maybe I was happier when I was unhappy._

_Isn't that kind of sick?_

_But seriously, I took comfort in being stupid, and ugly, and unimportant. I had no friends, no expectations to meet, other than my own and my parents, and things were easy._

_Now, I really care about someone who I don't even know, because I'm obsessive, and someone from my past is scaring me, and people expect me to act like nothing is wrong!_

_Well, I expect it; I don't know if anyone else has a clue about anything._

_Like I said Diary, I don't really know what's wrong with me tonight, but I just can't get the feeling... that things are about to change. Even more than they already have. And I'm kind of scared that I'm going to mess something up for real._

_And I won't be able to fix it, because deep down, I am stupid, and ugly, and... unimportant._

_Maybe all of this is just nerves... tomorrow is New Year's Eve, and I have no idea what to expect. I got an email from Warren saying that he'd pick me up (on his motorcycle!!) at seven, but I had the VERY STUPID idea to mention this whole fiasco to my dear twin brother. Let me re-create the experience for you._

_So, Chris and I are hanging out in his room; I'm watching him play the game I got him for Christmas, and... well, he's playing the game._

_And, out of the blue, he's like, "Gabe, what are you doing New Year's Eve?"_

_And I'm like, "Oh, I'm going to a party."_

_And he's like, "Oh, yeah, who's party?"_

_And I'm like, "The student council president's?"_

_And he's like, "Yeah, I'm going too."_

_So then I say, "Oh, who are you going with?"_

_He kind of gives me a look like "are you kidding?" and says, "I'm not going with anyone; I just found an invite in my locker before school let out for the break. I asked Will Stronghold about it and he said that practically the entire junior and senior classes got invited."_

_I didn't say anything, because obviously I didn't get an invite like that._

_Chris went on though; "Why did you think I was going with someone?"_

_"Oh, no reason," I replied, "I just thought that's how everybody got invited."_

_Chris gave me a look and I immediately knew that I had given something away._

_"You thought that people were invited by another person? Like a date?"_

_I didn't know if this was a trick question (I'm so clueless), so I just nodded._

_He smiled and said, "So... I guess that means that someone asked you to go to the party with them?"_

_And, yes Diary, I felt so stupid for being suckered into having to admit it, but I told Chris the truth._

_"Well, technically yes; but I don't think it's a date."_

_"So is it a girl?" Chris asked. "Is that why it's not a date?"_

_"Noooo..." I said._

_"So it's a guy, and it might or might not be a date?" he asked._

_"Yes, that is exactly correct."_

_He kind of frowned. "Well, do I know him? Does he go to school with us?"_

_"Yes and yes."_

_He threw his hands up, already exasperated. "So who is it?"_

_"Um... your tutor's best friend?"_

_It took him about a nano-second to freak out._

_"Warren Peace? WARREN PEACE?! You've got to be kidding me!"_

_"What? What's wrong with Warren Peace?"_

_Chris threw the controller on the ground and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Gabe, Peace is like bad news central! He's going to be a villain for sure; why can't you possibly date someone who, I don't know, might be a hero!"_

_"Chris, Warren hangs out with Will Stronghold, and he seems to be a good judge of character; I mean, he helps you out, right?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes at the implied compliment and went on._

_"Gabe, how are you getting to the party tomorrow?"_

_"Warren is coming here to get me."_

_"The hell he is!" Chris said. "The guy drives a motorcycle, you know!"_

_"How do you know that?" I asked._

_"I saw it when we were hanging out with Will at the mall," he said._

_It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Why does it matter than Warren has a bike? It's not like I'm going to die."_

_Chris laughed. "You will die if Mom and Dad find out you might or might not have a date with a guy who drives a motorcycle. You know how Mom feels about them."_

_(funny side story: my dad had a brief, but potent, midlife crisis when I was six, or so; he borrowed our uncle's motorcycle and, while we were in the front lawn waving goodbye, drove down our street only to lose control and skid 30 or so yards. So that was a fun day. That's why Mom doesn't like bikes, and Dad's not too fond of them either now.)_

_So I replied to Chris with, "Yeah, well, what they don't know won't hurt them."_

_And Chris just smiled and raced out of the room, leaving Kingdom Hearts at the start screen._

_And the next thing I know, Mom and Dad are yelling at me to come upstairs to their room._

_Now Diary, let's have another quick side discussion: why does Chris torment me? Does he need something to do? Should I find him a girlfriend or a hobby or something?_

_Anyways, I go up to my parents' room and my parents look most displeased, but Chris is sitting in a massage chair, looking serene._

_So my Mom is all frowny, but I think that's because she found out I had a "date" at the same time as Dad; she and I are pretty close, so she knows all about my obsession with Warren, but I hadn't figured out how to tell her how things had changed. And Dad looked upset because of the motorcycle thing._

_"Gabe," my dad began, "is it true that you are planning on going to a party tomorrow with a boy who drives a motorcycle."_

_I nodded._

_My dad opened his mouth, but Mom jumped in really fast. "Gabe, honey, you didn't tell us that you were pursuing some boy. Do we know him?"_

_"Well, not really, but his name is Warren Peace?"_

_My mom perked up really fast and looked at me meaningfully; I winked and mouthed "later" at her, a fact that my dad did not miss._

_He shook his head. "I don't want you to go with him to the party, at least, not on his motorcycle. I'd prefer if you rode with Chris; he tells us that he is going to the same party."_

_I nodded, but qualified the situation, "So I can meet this guy at the party, right? You don't care that I might or might not be going on a date?"_

_My dad shrugged and Mom shook her head. _

_So that's it, Diary. I've cleared the road to date-dom. I just had to email Warren back to tell him that I'd meet him there; easier than giving him directions to my house anyways._

_As a side note, pretty much all of the junior and senior classes really were invited to the party. Like, I talked to Irene and she said that David got an invite and is taking her. And Sven told me that he (and Noah, bleh) also got invites._

_I almost felt bitter that I didn't get an invite from the host personally, but then again, I didn't even know the student council president (but then again, neither does Irene or Sven)._

_Which leads me to believe that the student council president is a FUCKING WHOREBAG! Seriously, who wouldn't invite the COOLEST PERSON EVER TO EXIST! _

_. . . ._

_That's me, Diary._

_Well, at least, that's what I want you to think._

_But maybe he (or is the student council president a she?) is homophobic._

_Which doesn't make sense, because how would he (or she) even know I was gay?_

_..._

_Well Diary, maybe I should try going to sleep again._

_But really, what does the student council president even do? Is it just a really crap position that no one actually cares about? I wonder what his (or her) power is... I bet it's just as useless as he (or she) is._

_Bitch._

_I don't think I can go to sleep now, Diary, I'm kind of riled up._

_Maybe I should go jump on Chris's bed, just as revenge for telling mom and dad about the motorcycle._

_..._

_..._

_Okay, I'm back, but it was a fruitless expedition. He just groaned and said, "'bout time you showed up, you sexy beast."_

_So I kind of high tailed it out of there._

_I really think Chris spends a large chunk of his time just sitting around thinking about how to torment me and make things awkward for me. I mean, he probably wouldn't be coherent enough to come up with a witty response like that when just waking up; so he must spend some amount of time thinking that SOME day I might just burst into his room and attack him, and planned that response for the occasion. _

_Either that or he really was incoherent enough to think that some chick was crawling into bed with him. I mean, who would do that?_

_So new plan Diary! I must come up with an attack that even Chris would be completely unprepared for! _

_Not a problem._

_First, I'll set up a rainbow cord at the foot of his door, so when he stubbles out after waking up he'll trip! And then, I'll set up a huge bucket of soapy water over the door to hit him when he falls, and lastly I'll throw a vial of CAT PISS at him! _

_Is that too harsh Diary?_

_More importantly, where would I get a vial of cat piss? Best of all though, is my forward planning! The soapy water will make it that much easier to clean up all the pee. Oh yes, I AM just that smart!_

_Lets put operation "attack-Chris-in-the-most-unusual-of-manners-with-no-restraint-in-order-for-the-uncountable-amounts-of-embarrassment-he-has-done-or-has-been-planning-for-the-future-in-my-life-while-at-the-time-time-fulfilling-my-own-twisted-sick-gratification-of-inflicting-some-humiliation-on-my-pyscho-twin-brother" into action, shall we Diary!_

_. . . . . . _

_. . . . . ._

_Did you like how I put periods to show that time has passed Diary?_

_Anyway, I'm back from operation "OWN CHRIS!" _

_Sorry I shortened the name; I figured you wouldn't appreciate me using all your nice paper and lines with silly plans of world domination! Which is why I have left those plans out Diary, but instead wrote a ridiculously long name for a masterfully planned attack against my arch-nemesis Christopher! _

_Wow, this has been a long post Diary, I wonder why I am still awake. Why was Chris even asleep so early? He's usually up at the same time as me. . .which usually leaves bedtime around 4 a.m. _

_Anyway, I totally cat-napped the neighbors cat and spent like FOREVER waiting for it to pee. I kept putting milk in the bowl though, so it really didn't take that long. But Mom will probably wonder what happened to all three gallon milk jugs we had in the fridge. That cat pee'd for freaking ever! So I've upgraded vial of cat piss into TUB OF CAT URINE! I don't even know how a cat could hold that much liquid. Seriously, I thought the cat was pregnant before it let loose. _

_Thank God it wasn't pregnant. I don't think throwing kittens in Chris's face would have the same effect on Chris's self-esteem. _

_I wish someone would throw kittens in my face Diary!_

_That would be sweet._

_Even better if they were puppies though. I love pup pups! _

_Holy crap! It's like really late Diary! I'm glad we got this whole plan underway! I couldn't have done it without you Diary, so you just rest your weary pages and wait for my next entry which will surely contain Chris's morning surprise! _

_I'm talking about our plan Diary, not Chris's morning wood. Why would you think that? I didn't realize I had a perverted Diary._

_REPENT DIARY! OR I WILL BURN YOU AND SEND YOU TO HELL!_

_I'll give you until next entry to repent Diary, you have been warned._


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Well, there's a first time for everything, right?  
So this chapter is broken down into two parts; I was planning on making it one chapter, but as I was writing it, I just started throwing shit in there and making stuff up.  
And I kind of like the direction this is going (not that I had a plan in the beginning or anything...).  
And I don't think this chapter is funny. At all. Maybe I'm losing my touch. I should let my twin write more often...  
Anyways, read, review, do ya thang.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Night to Remember, But in a Bad Way (Part One!)**

Oh my god.

Things could not get worse.

Okay, they could get worse. I could be dressed like a skank.

Oh thank goodness I wore khakis.

So, I'm at the student council president's New Year's Eve party; I got here about four minutes ago with Chris, who immediately rushed off to go fawn over the senior shape shifter girl. Which I wasn't too surprised about, since she shape shifted into Carmen Electra. Chris loves her in all of those silly movies, like _Date Movie_ and _Scary Movie_. Anyways, I wasn't too worried about him, but about myself.

Because, quite literally, I walked in and was assaulted by like, four people.

Well, two of them don't count because they weren't physically assaulting me, just creeping me out.

So, first on the list is Lash, who was near the far wall by the drinks. He was looking at me.

So I guess that's just me being paranoid, he actually wasn't doing anything threatening, I just noticed him and put him on my list.

But Noah actually was creeping me out.

He was talking to Sven when I walked in but he saw Chris rush by him. So he turned around, spotted me, raised an eyebrow, smirked, and _practically started groping himself._

Okay, I exaggerate, but it's a talent that I must exploit. He really was acting strangely, reaching into his pocket. Maybe he was trying to get a cell-phone.

So, Lash and Noah didn't technically assault me.

Actually, the fourth person didn't assault me either; it was the third.

The third person was a stern looking senior (who looked like he should have been in college). He was quite cute, but he had a very thin face, dark practical clothing, and a very thin mustache, dark like his hair. He came up and pointed his finger in my face, poking me in the forehead.

Really fucking hard like.

So I'll probably be bruised there later.

And before I could even say, "ow..." he was like, "Who are you? You didn't receive an invitation to this party."

I didn't say anything because I was kind of startled by his abrupt behavior, so I tried to brush his finger off my forehead.

He didn't move his forefinger, but he cocked his thumb.

He said his next statement very slowly. "Why-are-you-here?"

But I was saved by the fourth person who, like I said before, did not assault me.

Well, she did, but it was for my safety.

She walked up and pushed his finger off my head (his fingernail scratched me), but she was smiling when she did it.

"General, you need to caaaaalm down," she said, drawing the sound out. She sounded like she was high (not that I would know how someone high sounded).

The boy, "General," snapped to a very stiff and formal stance, like a parade march position.

"Ms. President, you should not be letting people you don't know come in here..."

She laughed. "But I do know Gabe. I invited his brother here and his best friend Irene." She turned to me. "But we haven't been formally introduced."

Though I felt dumbfounded, I don't lack certain motor skills when dealing with girls. Much easier than talking to a cute boy.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand to shake hers. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I'm psychic," she said, and a mysterious twinkle appeared in her eye. I heard General gasp behind her. And before I knew it, General was between the two of us. I could hear him whispering in her ears.

"Stacy," he whispered urgently (I could barely hear him over the music), "I thought we had established your powers tonight, everyone thinks you can grow your fingernails; people can't know your real abilities or you'll come to danger-"

She cut him off, "I know what I'm doing General. I've seen his future and letting him know the truth will only help us, trust me."

He jumped back in, "What about his mind-reading friend? Sven will use the information in his brain against us!"

She snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, I've already got Sven figured out. But we should stop talking, Gabe is trying really hard not to eavesdrop."

Of course, I felt really bad about listening in now, but I had a feeling that she was saying all of that for my ears as well as General's.

And with that, Stacy's hand was in mine again.

"Hi, I'm Stacy, the host of the party."

Stacy, host of the party. I guess she's the student council president too.

She threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at General. "And that's General, my bestie and the vice-president. He's helping me run this party."

General jumped in again. "Ms. President, we are needed at the drink table."

Stacy nodded. "Thanks General. Gabe, Irene is on the balcony. And the boy you are looking for" she winked at me, "isn't here yet."

She waved goodbye and disappeared. General quickly followed her through the crowd, but not before shooting me a glare that would have withered my bones, had I not been wearing my cutest clothes (tight khakis that show off my big ass, not that that is good, and a black t-shirt from the TV series _Invader Zim_. I fucking love GIR-the shirt says "me and the squirrels are friends").

Anyways, I looked at my cell-phone and I had only been at the party for four minutes. This was going to be an intense party.

Sven appeared in front of me, carrying a soda and a bottle of water. He threw the bottle at me (really, he must be able to read minds or something), raising his eyebrows at me as if to say "did you hear the thoughts of Stacy and General and get the feeling that something really fucking weird is going on?" before he disappeared into the crowd again.

I tried to get my bearings; I was in the first room of the house, where there was loud music, numerous tables with food and drinks, and lots of people dancing. There were two doors and one was the entrance. So I wound my way through the crowd and walked into the next room.

Or I would have if Lash wasn't leaning against the wall next to it. His arm shot in front of the door, nearly decapitating a girl about to walk in. She glared at him and he had the shame to look a little apologetic. So I walked over to him, to save the guy who was about to walk in.

He nodded at me. "Hey Gabe, just the guy I wanted to see."

I really wanted to roll my eyes. So I did.

"Yeah, okay, hey Lash!" I said, throwing in some false enthusiasm. Really, I am a sarcastic bitch. "Let's just chat, because you know, we've had like, _zero_ real conversations before."

He smiled at me and I tried to remember that I was meeting Warren Peace here later. I couldn't get distracted by some cute _villain_. I'm waiting for my _flaming hot super-hero_ (hopefully-I mean, would Warren really have asked me to Paper Lantern _and_ a party unless he was interested in me?)

Lash said, "Yeah, I just wanted to chat to you about your friend Irene."

I rolled my eyes again. "What about her?"

"Well, for starters, what does she think of David?"

I laughed. "David? Her boyfriend? I'm pretty sure she thinks he's the hottest thing since sliced bread. And she kind of likes sliced bread."

Lash smiled. "Sooo, she isn't looking for anyone else, right?"

I nodded. I could answer that one pretty confidently.

"And you're her best friend right?"

I nodded again; if he kept asking me stupid questions I was going to get out of here and look for Warren.

"So she wouldn't want to date you right?"

Woah, woah, what?!

"Umm, no. Irene and I don't want to date each other." I kind of glared at him. What kind of question is that?

"And why is that?"

I laughed, even though he was looking at me very seriously. "Besides the fact that Irene is already dating someone?" I asked jokingly.

He nodded, still looking serious, though he had a slight smile now.

And in retrospect, he had a smile like he knew he was winning a game; but I didn't know that.

"Because Irene and I have similar tastes, and Irene is not a huge fan of women, at least in the romantic sense."

Lash was grinning now, but I didn't really notice. I was kind of blushing and looking away, 'cause I really hate when I have to come out to people, even if I do it in a very round-about way.

Lash turned against the wall and I shifted with him unconsciously to stay in front of him. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that I was between him, a table, and the crowd, and of course the wall.

"So would Irene be jealous if you, you know, got together with someone?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it hasn't really come up."

His arms stretched around me to lean against the table behind me. He was leaning towards me, holding himself upright by leaning on the drinks table. He smiled as he got a little closer. "Wanna find out?" he asked me.

Before I could even respond, someone dis-attached themselves from the crowd next to us. "Hey Gabe."

Bloody hell.

Not only was Lash leaning towards me on the night that I was supposed to meet Warren Peace, but now Noah was talking to me.

When Noah showed up Lash brought his arms back to himself. He straightened up (damn, I love tall guys; I bet they're fun to kiss) and turned away. Walking towards the crowd, he waved and said, "Think about what I said, Gabe!"

And then it was Noah and I next to the drink table.

I turned towards him, finally putting on the exasperated face I had been holding back on, and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

He smirked and waved towards the door. "Pathway's open," he whispered. He winked at me and blended back into the crowd.

So I turned and barreled through the next door, anxious to get away from the weird crowd of people who all wanted to talk to me, apparently.

I was lucky that no one was in the way when I burst into the kitchen, so I kept up my momentum and went through another door. I reached a room with a lot of couches, where lots of people were sitting (or making out), but I could see sliding doors leading to a porch across the room. So I dodged couples and couches with _utmost grace_ (managing to step on only one person's foot and trip over a potted plant) before reaching the doors.

I slid the doors open, slipped out, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was much quieter outside and a lot colder.

I love cold weather. And snow.

And just like that, it started snowing.

I practically flipped my shit, and started squealing with joy. But then I saw David staring over the balcony towards the yard below.

I looked over the balcony too and saw Irene dancing below.

Stacy's house overlooked a lake and Irene was dancing on the water.

I don't really know how or why she was doing it, but it was really pretty.

Water was flying up towards the sky and when it came down, it was a flurry of snowflakes, swirling around her in a beautiful winter dance.

David and I watched her for a few minutes, and by then, snow had covered the entire backyard and porch. It was at least two inches deep.

She stopped dancing and the water flowed up to push her out of the lake into the yard. The water flew up next to David on the balcony. He smiled as the water condensed into a man's shape. Suddenly, the water froze over and formed the famous statue of Michelangelo's David.

Yes, David was standing next to an ice statue of David.

He laughed, automatically getting the artistic pun, while I just stared in awe at the ice sculpture.

Irene was pretty freaking powerful. And she handled her power so perfectly it was like... woah. It was breathtakingly beautiful to watch her dance on the lake and make an ice statue.

She appeared next to David, a water sprout pushing her up to the balcony. David reached over the railing and flipped her over, having no problem with his increased strength. He kissed her so gently with the snow falling all around them, partially obscured by the ice statue.

I couldn't help it, I swooned. Talk about romantic!

Irene had seen me, so she unattached herself from her boyfriend and ran over to me.

"Hey Gabe, I made it snow!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I saw the last part of your show."

She smiled. "Yeah, but this snow will probably only last for another hour or so; I didn't put much power into it."

I shook my head. If this wasn't a lot of power, I didn't want to think about what Irene could really do.

Except I did: I started to imagine scenarios of Irene fighting people and completely owning them; god forbid she be next to a lake or an ocean when she fought.

I saw Royal Pain getting drenched by a tidal wave, then frozen solid.

I saw Irene fighting some guy with green hair on top of a mountain; he kept shooting some beam at her, but ice would appear around her to protect herself. She was whispering something and a blizzard appeared around the green haired guy. He screamed as the five foot equivalent of an entire blizzard destroyed him.

Irene snapped in my face, bringing me back to reality.

"So, how long have you been here? Are you having fun? Have you seen Warren-"

I cut her off really fast. "Listen Irene, some weird ass shit is going on. You know how I told you I thought Lash was flirting with me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I think he was about to kiss me in the dance room."

Irene gasped, but I kept going.

"And right before that, he was talking about you, asking if you'd get jealous if I hooked up with someone. Then when I shrugged, he was all like, 'Wanna find out?' It was fucking crazy."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I kept talking still.

"Then Noah showed up and it scared Lash off. Then Noah winked at me and left me alone. And I still haven't figured out why he was in my room the night of the sleepover, remember that?"

She had her mouth open in another silent 'o'.

"And I met the student council president and vice-president, and they had this really weird dynamic. She was all like, 'We can trust Gabe,' and General was all like, 'I'm gonna point at you!'"

Irene cut in. "You need to watch out if the General points at you. He can shoot energy out of his fingers. I saw him one day when he was in gym and he totally destroyed some villains."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but they were still acting like something big and weird was going on... I should go talk to Sven about it, because he was around at the same time; maybe he heard something I didn't."

Irene shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me, on either account. Sven hears lots of things, and lots of people at Sky High are already trying to be heroes or villains. Maybe something really is going on."

I nodded and turned to head back inside, determined to find Sven and find out what was going on. I stopped when Irene yelled after me.

"Have you seen Warren yet? What's going on there?!"

I turned back and ran over to her. "I still don't really know what's going on; he's not here yet, I don't think. And I still have no definite idea if he likes me." Irene rolled her eyes and I sighed.

She said, "Gabe, he has to like you. All the signals are there. Just quit worrying and go find him."

I nodded and turned towards the door, determined to find Sven _or_ Warren, which ever came first.


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2

**Hello again!  
Okay, first things first, I'M SO SORRY that this has taken FOREVER to post. In all reality, I had about half of this chapter written when I posted the last chapter. However, I didn't like it at all and wasn't in a mood to write anything more, so I stopped.  
Then I started my soph. year of a ridiculously hard college and never had time to write or update. So I'm a horrible person.**

**But here's a new chapter. Live if, love it, hate it, etc. Let me know.  
I would HIGHLY suggest that you go back and re-read a few chapters back to refresh your memory on the story; hopefully you haven't forgotten the general plot, but I definately go back and re-read everything every once and a while. And I laugh a little bit, but that's because I'm crazy.**

**Lastly, loves to the people who actually own Sky High and the characters in them. As for the characters I made up, I love them all on my own.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Night to Remember, But in a Bad Way (Part 2!)**

I ran, or at least, walked quickly, through the house, searching for Sven and Warren. But not at the same time; I don't know if they had ever met before and that might be awkward.

Actually, that might be brilliant, and I can get Sven to tell me what's going on in Warren's brain.

His thoughts, his private desires.

The person he visualizes at night, hands touching smooth hair, up and down my body, caressing...

Oh shit, ouch!

Damn it, I can't get into freaky mind-reading fantasies in the middle of a party. Someone just spilled their drink all over me and elbowed me in the face.

I think my nose is broken.

Or maybe it's just bleeding really badly.

And whoever fucking hit me has disappeared. Damn it.

And I can't find Sven or Warren or someone with fucking healing powers. And I can't even find the goddamn bathroom!

My shirt must look like shit, covered in blood and soda (or alcohol; whoever spilled their drink on me was wasted), and it's my freaking favorite shirt!

I looked around the room again, trying to find any friendly faces. I couldn't see anyone through another dancing crowd, even though I was in the sitting room. People were dancing on couches.

_Sven! Can you fucking hear me!? If so, I need your help! And where's the bathroom!?_

I went through two more doors, down a hallway, and finally found a bathroom. Amazingly, there wasn't a line or anything.

I barreled in and grabbed lots of tissue.

Then I fell on the floor and freaked out.

There was a lot of blood. I hate blood.

I kind of shuddered there on the floor. Oh god, I'm going to die. I don't think I've ever lost so much blood before.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. I kind of gurgled for them to come in, because I didn't lock the door.

In retrospect, I should have asked who it was first; knowing my luck, it probably would have been someone wanting to kill me or something; then again, they might not have knocked.

But I got lucky, it was only Sven.

"You're not going to die, quit freaking out."

I practically threw myself at Sven.

"Sven, tonight has been awful! My nose is bleeding!"

Luckily Sven didn't freak out; I'm glad that I have a good guy friend who doesn't freak when his gay friend throws himself into a fit in the bathroom at a party.

"I mean, I haven't seen Warren yet, and tonight is the night I'm supposed to figure out what's going on!" I was kind of whining, but mostly I was just confused and my nose hurt like fuck fuck, which is a degree of pain just above "ow."

"And all of this other crazy stuff is going on, but I don't even care anymore because my nose hurts and I can't even breathe and my shirt is ruined and my life is over!"

I threw myself on the floor again, very melodramatically.

Sven rolled me over, not unkindly, and shoved tissue up my nose, stopping the bleeding. Then he titled my head back for some reason or another. He wet a towel and started to clean my shirt.

"Gabe, things aren't so bad," he reasoned with me.

When I looked up at him, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're right; things are kind of bad at the moment."

"Whaaat's goooing ooon?" I asked; I couldn't really talk with my nose all stuffed up-I mean, I could, but I sounded weird.

"Well, I heard you and the student council execs meet each other and I heard more than I bargained for. So I followed them around to try and find out more about Stacy's power and why the General was so skittish. I tried reading General's mind, but it was completely blank. Like, I couldn't get anything. Then I tried reading Stacy's mind but it was weird. She doesn't think in words like most people do, she thinks in pictures. And some of the pictures she thinks about... haven't happened yet."

Sven sounded worried. I looked up and a frown had appeared on his face. He had stopped cleaning my shirt too, he just sat there looking worried.

He shook his head and went on. "Well, I couldn't really concentrate on her in there," he said, pointing a finger towards the party. "I kept getting distracted."

I nodded, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking in the mirror, which conveniently reached the ground, judging how bad my appearance really was.

My pants were fine. And I could wash my face off. But my shirt... well, maybe I could save it, but not tonight.

I sighed.

"Warren is going to think you look fine, you know," Sven said. "He thinks about you a lot."

In about a nano-second, I was in Sven's face. "He does! For real! Like, you aren't playing a prank on me, right?"

"No, he-"

Someone knocked at the bathroom door.

Sven looked surprised, but he turned his head towards the door and kind of squinted. After a moment or two he smiled. He turned back towards me.

"Stacy left you a gift outside. She said not to worry about looking okay because things are going to go well tonight," but when Sven said it, he didn't sound like things were going to go okay; in fact, he sounded like the opposite was going to happen. "And she told me where the laundry room is, so we can start to soak your shirt."

Sven opened the door and threw me a turtleneck sweater. It was Stacy's size, but luckily it fit me and looked okay.

Aww, I look so cute! Well, I look like a prude, dressed in khakis and a turtleneck, but that's okay. I kind of am a prude.

Well, if you'll excuse the weird Warren fantasy I had earlier, and the fact that I idiotically had sex with Noah before I found out he was a bastard.

I flipped my hair and smiled. Thanks god that's all over. Now I'm at a new school, with fucking super powers!, and I am about to meet the hottest person I had ever seen alive and in person.

Sven had already left with my shirt (I had forgotten he was there, so I wasn't even shy when I changed shirts, which is unusual, for me at least), so I left the bathroom twenty minutes after getting there, looking like someone had never given me a bloody nose (and I hope I don't find out who did, for their sake. Chris would definitely go on a rampage if he found out someone made me bleed; he's kind of protective like that).

Actually, he might not rampage after this morning's events.

I started laughing, so I had to stop in one room and lean against the wall.

The reason, of course, were the events this morning; I had set up a trap for Chris outside his bedroom. When he walked out, very sleepily and grumpily, he tripped over a cord and got A TUB OF CAT PISS and a bucket of soapy water dumped on him.

He didn't seem very perturbed about it at the time (really, I would have been happy for one little scream, but he just looked around, shrugged, and went to go take his shower), but he might be holding a grudge. I would have to be careful around the house for the rest of the holiday break.

Bleh, school starts in, like, a week, I thought. They only give us seven or eight days of the new year to enjoy before the torture begins again.

I kind of shuddered and kept walking around the party, this time actively looking for Warren. Really, I should have just ridden with him here. Then maybe none of this crazy shit would have happened to me.

I looked at my cell-phone. I had been here an hour and a half so far, and Warren should already be here. He was planning on picking me up an hour ago, so he should have gotten here about forty-five minutes ago.

I looked through the crowd (I was back in the first dancing room), but I didn't see Warren. I did see some nearly nude people. It was really hot in that room and people were getting drunk and frisky. I didn't see Stacy serving alcohol earlier, but I guess she did.

Or they brought some themselves. Either way, people were still drunk.

I felt kind of weird, being at a high school party with underage drinking. Briefly I worried about the cops busting us, but then I laughed. I mean, we all were super heroes. What could the cops do?

Anyways, I tripped again on a table, but stood up before anyone saw me.

My phone beeped.

I pulled it out to see that I had gotten a text from a number I didn't recognize. The message said, "Look up."

I looked up, smiling. I was positive that Warren had already seen me and wanted to be mysterious.

I looked up and around for a few moments before I saw Noah. He was waving, cell-phone in hand.

My smile disappeared, and I probably scowled at him.

He smirked as his phone disassembled and turned into a bracelet on his wrist. He waved at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

And ran right into Warren Peace.

"Warren!" I kind of squeaked. I realized that we were really close; when I bumped into him, he kind of caught me and now we were right in front of each other.

I blushed and kind of stepped back. I looked up at him.

He was wearing black jeans and a dark navy blue t-shirt with his leather jacket on top. His long black hair was loose, hanging down tonight. You could see red streaks in them too.

His face was smoldering hot. He was smiling at me.

"Hi," he said.

I kind of swooned at his voice. I mean, I pulled it off I pulling my hands behind my back and swaying from side-to-side, as if I was...

Well, I don't know what I was doing.

"Hi," I said. "Have you... um... been here long?"

He smiled again and shook his head. "I just went looking for you; did you know it's snowing around the house?"

I nodded, keeping thoughts and movements to a basic. Can't freak out about Warren Peace in front of Warren Peace.

I realized that I was still standing there swaying, grinning like an idiot, and Warren was just smiling at me.

I stopped and leaned against the wall. I tried to think of something coherent to say, but I wasn't getting very far. I just kept staring at Warren. Smiling. Like an idiot.

Well, nothing really new about that.

"Er..." I started pretty coherently, but Warren jumped in to talk at the same time.

"Uh, have you seen Will? I wanted to ask him something real fast."

I shook my head negatively and said, "I haven't seen him tonight; maybe he got held up somewhere with Layla."

Warren laughed, but I don't really know why.

"Do you mind if I go look for him really fast?" Warren asked. "I could meet you here in a few minutes."

I waved my hand at him, telling him to go on, and made a convincing show of sitting down right where I was sitting, next to an empty table.

So Warren rushed off to find Will. I just slid underneath the table so no one would step on me.

I sat under the table for a few moments, feeling completely foolish for finally finding Warren then letting him run off for something or another. I mean, I absolutely have to find out why Warren asked me to the Paper Lantern. Tonight! If I didn't find out soon, I was not going to be a happy rainbow boy.

Chris slid under the table next to me, scaring the crap out of me. I kind of sat up really fast, knocking my head against the table.

"Bloody hell!" I said, rubbing my head.

Chris looked at me like I was crazy and asked, "Since when have you started cursing like a Englishman?"

The correct answer was since I started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes on DVD and started copying Spike's cursing. Also tried to be Willow Rosenberg and to become an evil witch. Neither worked out too well.

I gave a witty rebuttal, "Since when do you start sliding under tables?"

"Since when do you start hiding under tables?"

"Chris, I always hide under tables."

He laughed, "Touché, little bro-bro."

"Chris, I'm older than you by a minute."

He laughed again, "Technicalities, little bro-bro, technicalities."

I rolled my eyes, which is nothing unusual for me to do, but Chris was still chuckling about something, so I turned my attention to looking at all the legs dancing next to the table. Chris cleared his throat, so I looked back over at him.

"Um," he began, "what's the dealy-o with you and Warren?"

I shrugged. "I don't know yet, why?"

He smiled, "Well, I just thought I'd ask because I just made advances with Patty."

Um... what the hell is he talking about?

"Um, Chris, what the hell are you talking about?"

He huffed in exasperation, "You know, the senior shape-shifter that you thought I might have a crush on in your diary? I talked to her and asked her out on a date."

"Oh Chris, that's great news, when are you-wait, did you say you had read my diary?"

"No, I didn't say that I did."

"Well, how did you know that I had suspicions about you liking a senior shape-shifter?"

"You just told me," he replied jokingly.

"Christopher..." I said warningly.

"Okay okay," he back-peddled, "I did read your diary the other day after our fight about Noah being a monster boy or whatever. I just needed to know how you reacted to our fight."

Aww, my bro-bro was a softie! He was worried about our relationship after our fight!

To be honest, I kind of was too. I didn't remember ever trying to hit my brother with discs of rainbow energy before that.

Then again, I didn't often find rainbow discs in my childhood to hurl at my twin.

"Chris, it's all good. I would prefer that you just believe me when I say Noah is the scum between my toes," we both laughed at the Little Rascals reference, "and I would also prefer that we didn't try to kill each other again."

"Hey, I didn't try to kill you," he said.

"Also, I would prefer if you didn't read my diary. Ever again." I said, almost threateningly, though really I think I sounded perfectly reasonable and charming.

Then again, I always think I sound perfe-okay, I'm lying again.

He nodded and laughed, "Yeah, I won't. I really don't want to read anymore about how much you love Warren Peace and how weird your life is."

We both laughed at each other, knowing the truth of his statements, but I happened to glance past him and saw Warren walking over towards the table.

"Shh," I told Chris, "pipe down on the Warren talk. He's coming over here."

We both started to crawl over to get out from under the table. Chris started talking again as we were about to get up.

"Don't worry Gabe, I won't talk anymore about how you write in your diary about how you want Warren Peace's body so much that you can hardly speak coherently."

He chuckled and climbed out from underneath the table, sliding past Warren, who was now next to the table. I heard him say, "Oh hey Warren! If you are looking for this guy who writes about you in his diary, he's underneath the table. See ya later!"

OH DAMN CHRISTOPHER. Way to blow my cover. And let Warren know that I write about him in my diary.

I saw Warren kneel down to look under the table. Our eyes met and he smiled at me.

"What did I hear about diaries and hot bodies causing lack of coherency?"

Oh shit, panic!

So I shifted up to explain myself and knocked my head against the table again. This time, though, I knocked myself hard enough to spill a drink on top, which ran over and started pouring on Warren.

So we both panicked and started laughing, and he pulled me out from underneath the table. He took off his jacket, now covered in some beverage, and wiped most of the liquid off with some nearby paper towels; then, he grabbed my hand (SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS) and pulled me through the doors, through the room with the couches, and outside on the patio.

It was still snowing a little bit and was beautiful and cold. He draped his newly dry jacket over me, even though I was wearing Stacy's turtleneck and he just had a long-sleeved shirt on.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

He shook his head and lifted up his hands. They were on fire.

"I find ways to keep myself warm," he joked.

He shook the fire out and we walked over to the railing of the balcony.

He looked over at me and I looked up at him. I started to visual how the rest of the evening was going to go and was getting nervous.

I kind of stuttered out, from nervousness and from being cold, which I wasn't really, but tended to shiver and sound like I was about to freeze to death in situations that made me nervous and cold, "So, um, Warren, are you ever going to tell me why you asked me to the Paper Lantern?"

Except, I actually sounded like, "So-o, u-um, Warren, are you e-e-v-ver going to-to t-t-t-tell me why you asked me to-to th-the Paper Lantern?"

Man, those t sounds were tripping me up. Well, it's not like I always stutter. Just when I'm cold. And nervous. And the time after I got my wisdom teeth removed and somehow my numbing medicine messed my tongue up and I couldn't say things right and... well, it's not important.

He smiled. "Still wondering about that?"

He kind of chuckled, but it probably just looked like I was shivering. "Wa-wa-well, you did sa-say th-that you'd t-t-tell me why you asked."

I was already tired of being retarded and nervous, so I drew his jacket tighter around me and started concentrating on warmth and not stuttering so much. Deep even breathes.

Through-out this, Warren just watched me in amusement; I probably looked like an idiot-I'm sure my face clearly displayed my frustration with myself. Or maybe he looked amused because I dominated his jacket. Or maybe because I sounded like an obsessed teenage girl... which would be pretty accurate.

"Well," he began, "besides all the stuff I told you before-"

"Which doesn't really count," I interjected.

He smiled at the interruption, "-which I think served as perfectly fine explanations-"

I huffed.

"-I wanted to get to know you better."

I kind of perked up and looked over at him, but he was looking out over the balcony towards the lake.

"You seem like such an intriguing and unique person, I was fascinated to get to know you better, see if we could become friends or anything. But the more I watched you, the more confused I got and the more..."

Man, I was practically hyperventilating. Talk about a juicy and perfect story.

"And the more confused I got, the more I wanted to talk with you, be around you. After a while, I couldn't stop thinking about you and what you were doing, what you were thinking."

He shrugged and looked over at me. I did my best to compose my face, and my breathing patterns, to appear sexy and not like a dead fish.

"So..." he began, "I think we should hang out more. Maybe you could come to the Paper Lantern and we could eat dinner sometime. Or we could go see a movie together, I don't really know. This kind of thing doesn't happen to me very often."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to convey my confusion without stuttering or speaking. He caught on.

"I mean, I've never really had to pursue someone, particularly another guy. Mostly, they just fall into my laps."

I smiled, because that's all I wanted to do then. Fall into his lap, that is. Which I didn't mean in a creepy way. I mean, I just... never mind.

"So," I said, managing to sound like a normal human being, despite the fact that my chest was going haywire, my legs were about to collapse, and I felt like my body was on fire with tingles but frozen solid, "you want to go to dinner and see movies with me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think most people call it dating." He smiled and took a step towards me. "How do you feel about that?"

I smiled and took a step towards him, "I think that's a fantastic idea."

He took another step towards me. "It's funny," he said, "I usually never have to work this hard to get someone to date me. In fact, I usually never have to date someone to get to know them."

This time I didn't step forward. "Do you mean 'know' them, in like a Biblical sense?"

My veiled question (basically asking if he just slept with people before getting to know them, which I felt was something productive to ask, particularly concerning my past experiences with Noah) didn't throw him off guard. He took another step forward.

"Maybe," he said, sounding flirtatious, "but I think I might enjoy this going slow thing."

He took his last step and he was right in front of me.

I look up at him and he looked down at me. The snow was falling very gently and landing in both of our hair. The white flakes were a startling contrast to the black with red streaks.

He leaned down a little bit and I went up on tip-toes.

I closed my eyes.

I felt his breath and I probably hyperventilated towards him.

And that's when we heard the screaming.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger. Review if you want.  
Oh, and if another chapter takes forever... sorry in advance. I really work hard at school and I really want this story to go somewhere... I feel like it's developing into a more serious plot-line and story, but I love the ridiculous and randomness that I started this story with... so I'm trying to work that out.  
Laters.**


	17. The Finale

**Hello everyone,  
Originally this chapter update had been a type of "choose your own adventure" for the ending of this story. Another chapter was added to supposedly continue the story, or you could read this chapter as the end. I have since removed the extra chapter, and this will be the finale to this story.  
**

* * *

**The End?**

Warren and I opened our eyes, inches away from each other, and glanced back at the house.

Irene stood there, mouth opened wide, pointing at us.

"Oh my god," she screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, holy freaking mother of pearl! I can't believe what is happening right in front of my eyes!"

I turned back to Warren. "I can't believe you used to date her. Now I'm about to kiss a guy who kissed my best friend."

He laughed at me. "Hey, she's your best friend, and I'm the one at fault?"

"Hey now," Irene shouted at us, "Don't talk bad about me when I'm here. You should be making out right now!"

I snorted and turned back to Warren, planning on saying something so smooth and related to the main export of Iceland that he would completely ignore my wayward, shouting best friend; but before I could do that…

His lips were pressed onto mine.

It was a simple thing, a chaste kiss, but I started to hyperventilate onto his mouth, which crested up to a smile.

"Oh wow, team," Irene shouted again, "you two kiss like old people. Where were your tongues?"

I turned my head to yell at her to shove the fuck off, but Warren side stepped with my head, and was kissing me again. His lips pressed and pushed against mine, and then his tongue was in my mouth.

I started to squirm and giggle, and he leaned back to cock an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Oh," I laughed. "I had just forgotten how slimy it was. You know, kissing. Not something weird, like toads or something. Not that I'm thinking of toads while we're kissing. Actually, now that I mention it, um-"

A quick kiss stopped me. "I'll teach you to think about anything, particularly slimy toads, when kissing me."

And after that, I didn't think about much at all, except "oh god, oh god, oh god." Because that's all you really need to think about when you're kissing Warren Peace.

* * *

**So I'm changing the status of this story to complete - I'm sorry its taken me so long, but thanks to all who have ever read, reviewed, or otherwise clicked a link at the bottom of my chapters; I really appreciate your support and kind words (and am disappointed that this update will probably disappoint you all who were hoping for more plot or any smut). There may someday be a sequel, but I doubt it. My writing sucks major D these days. Lots of love, my friends!**


End file.
